De repente tudo ficou maluco
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: [titulo muito estupido] o kai e o tyson trocaram de personalidade, e agora? [capitulo último online] E é o FIM
1. capitulo 1

Eu: Oi pessoal! Tão bonzinhos? Espero que sim! E cá estou eu com mais uma fic e desta vez de humor! Pois é, eu estava cansada de escrever romances e por isso resolvi mudar! XD

: ¬¬ Pois, pois, tu resolveste mudar foi porque não tens jeitinho nenhum para romances!

Eu: Mano, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

O meu mano: Vim-te chatear, não é óbvio?

Eu: ¬¬XXX E se te apresentasses, já que estás aqui!

O meu mano: Ah claro! O meu nome é Iak Hiwatari, futuro vencedor do prémio Nobel do melhor ficwriter de todos os tempos!

Eu: ¬¬''' Os ficwriters não recebem prémios nobeis! (ok, confesso k não sei o plural de Nobel, por isso fica assim mesmo! XPP)

Iak: Eu sei, mas deviam! E futuramente vão receber! Escreve o que eu te digo! (já tá escrito XD)

EU: Sim pois… olha, não queres fazer o disclaimer para fazeres algo de útil?

Iak: Claro! Beyblade e as suas personagens não pertencem à estúpida da minha irmã! Se pertencessem o Kai era a personagem principal e tinha um caso secreto com a Hilary (que seria completamente diferente), o que fazia com que o Tyson entrasse em depressão e se mandasse de um precipício abaixo!

Eu: É isso mesmo! Espera, chamaste-me estúpida? Ora seu…

Iak: Boa leitura!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Era um dia normal. Os Bladebreakers estavam a preparar-se para treinar no dojo do Tyson, quando o Max sugeriu que treinassem na praia, já que estava muito calor. Assim poderiam aproveitar para dar um mergulho no mar.

Tyson: Vocês podem ir andando, eu já vou lá ter convosco.

Ray: Nós podemos esperar por ti Tyson, seja lá o que tenhas pra fazer.

Tyson: Não é preciso, a sério, eu depois vou lá ter! – insistiu.

Max: Mas porquê esse mistério todo Tyson? – Max estava confuso.

Hilary: Cá pra mim ele vai é ligar para a namorada! – disse num tom provocante.

Tyson: Cala a boca Hilary! – gritou extremamente vermelho – Eu não tenho namorada nenhuma!

Kenny: Estão qual é a razão?

Tyson: Bem é que… eu quero tomar o meu pequeno-almoço descansado, sem ninguém a chatear-me!

Todos caíram feito anime (menos o Kai)

Ray –Ok, então nós vamos indo, mas não te demores!

Tyson – Não se preocupem!

Enquanto o Tyson se dirigia para a cozinha, o resto dos Bladebreakers saia do dojo, em direcção à praia. À saída encontram o avô que chegava carregado de sacos.

Avô: Bom dia meninos! – disse sorridente.

Todos (menos o Kai– ás tantas já nem preciso de dizer isto XD): Bom dia avô! – retribuíram o sorriso.

Hilary: De onde vem tão carregado avô?

Avô: Fui ao mercado comprar os ingredientes para o almoço. E vocês vão treinar?

Max: Sim, vamos.

Ray: Não quer ajuda com os sacos avô?

Avô: Não é preciso, vão lá treinar. Mas esperem, o Tyson não vai convosco?

Kenny: Não, ele disse que ia ter connosco quando acabasse de tomar o pequeno-almoço ¬¬'.

Avô: Hahaha, este meu neto é sempre a mesma coisa! Bem, eu vou entrando, até logo!

Todos (como sempre, menos o Kai): Adeus!

Continua…

Iak: ¬¬´Só isto?

Eu: Eu sei, eu sei, vindo de mim isto é muito pequeno, a Mia (minha "prima/irmã Camy Hiwatari) disse a mesma coisa.

Iak: E está cheia de razão!

Eu: Ok, ok, eu prometo que vou tentar fazer o próximo capitulo maior está bem?

Iak: Espero bem que sim!

Eu: Bem, eu sei que este capitulo ficou muito estúpido e não aconteceu nada de jeito, mas no próximo a história vai começar a desenrolar-se! Espero que tenham gostado! E mand… - fui interrompida.

Iak: Espera! Posso ser eu a dizer essa parte? Vá lá vá lá vá lá vá lá!

Eu: Está bem, está bem ¬¬'

Iak: Obrigado! Então pessoal, mandem reviews ok?

Eu: BJUXXX


	2. capitulo 2

Eu: OI! Antes de mais, obrigada pelos reviews do capitulo anterior!

Iak: Devias era agradecer pela paciência que o pessoal tem para ler as tuas parvoíces.

Eu: ò.ó

Iak: Não é mentira nenhuma! Aliás, não sei como é que mesmo assim conseguiste ter reviews! Quer dizer, o capítulo não estava nada de jeito!

Eu: Eu sei!

Iak: Então porque não fizeste melhor?

Eu: Ora porque…- neste momento fui interrompida.

Iak: Bem, não interessa, o que interessa é que este capitulo vai ficar melhor NÃO VAI? – disse, dando ênfase no "não vai".

Eu: Bem, pelo menos, acho que sim!

Iak: Ok, o Beyblade não pertence à maluca da minha irmã. Se pertencesse… ei, eu já disse as razões no capítulo anterior!

Eu: Ya, pois foi, então, boa leitura!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 2

Os Bladebreakers já estavam na praia há meia hora e nada do Tyson aparecer. Decidiram então ligar para ele.

Ray: Pessoal, quem é que trouxe telemóvel? É que o meu ficou em casa a carregar.

Hilary: Eu tenho aqui o meu! – tirou o telemóvel da bolsa e viu que estava desligado – Ups, está sem bateria.

Max: E eu não tenho saldo!

Kenny: Vocês sabem que o cão da vizinha comeu o meu na semana passada e ela ainda não me comprou um novo!

Ray: E agora, o que fazemos?

Os outros deram os ombros. Ficaram a entreolhar-se durante uns segundos e depois olharam para o Kai que estava encostado a uma rocha.

Kai: O que foi? Porque estão a olhar assim para mim? – disse desencostando-se da rocha.

Max: É que nós precisamos de ligar ao Tyson e como nenhum dos nosso telemóveis está disponível, será que tu te importavas de… - Max foi interrompido.

Kai: É que nem pensem! Isto é um vodafone life 3G e foi comprado há 2 dias! Não pensem que o empresto!

Hilary: Oh, vá lá Kai, pleeaaaaasee… - pediu com os olhos a brilhar – Se não quiseres emprestá-lo, podes sempre ligar tu!

Kai: Toma lá o telemóvel! – atirou o telemóvel para as mãos da Hilary (tem um amor por ele ¬¬) que o apanhou por um triz – Quanto menos ouvir a voz irritante do Tyson, melhor. – virou costas e voltou a encostar-se à rocha.

Hilary: Obrigada! – marcou o número e colocou o telemóvel no ouvido. Em seguida ouviu uma mulher que disse "de momento o número que marcou não está disponível. Por favor, tente novamente mais tarde." – O Tyson tem o telemóvel desligado ¬¬.

Todos (menos o Kai que ficou com uma enorme gota na cabeça): Queda (feito anime) total.

Kenny: Então não temos solução se não ir lá buscá-lo.

Max: Sim, mas não precisamos de ir todos, um só basta.

Ray: Sim tens razão, mas quem?

Novamente, todos olharam para o Kai.

Kai: Quem, eu? Nem pensem!

Todos (menos o Kai é claro): Por favooooooooooor! – pediram com os olhos a brilhar, umas asas nas costas e uma aureola em sobre a cabeça.

Kai: Porquê eu?

Ray: Porque és o líder!

Max: Porque és o mais velho!

Kenny: Porque és o mais credível!

Hilary: E porque és o mais bonito!

Todos (menos a Hilary e o Kai que nem ligou): Hilary!

Hilary: O que foi? Vão dizer que não é verdade?

Todos (menos, vocês já sabem quem!): ¬¬'

Ray: Então Kai, queres mais razões do que estas?

Kai: Ok, ok, eu vou buscar o Tyson, mas ficam-me a dever esta ouviram?

Hilary: Sim Kai, tudo o que tu quiseres! – disse com um sorriso estúpido na cara.

Os outros: ¬¬´

Enquanto isso no dojo do Tyson, este assistia o seu anime favorito, Pokemon!

"Ash estava perdido no meio duma floresta com o seu fiel amigo Pickachu. Estava a escurecer e fazia muito frio. Como não arranjou maneira de se encontrar com os seus amigos, Ash decidiu passar a noite numa gruta que encontrou atrás de umas árvores. Quando estava prestes a entrar, sentiu um vulto que passou por si a voar. Não, não é um pássaro, não é um avião, não é o tio Jacinto a fazer asa delta (XD)! É a ST TAIL!"

Tyson: O que faz a St Tail no Pokemon? – pensava um pouco confuso, mas sem desviar o olhar da televisão.

Tyson continuou a olhar para a televisão cada vez mais entusiasmado com o que devia ser um episódio especial do Pokemon. Estava tão entusiasmado que nem notou a presença do Kai (que entretanto já havia chegado). Este notou isso e então aproveitou a ocasião para…

Kai: TTYYSOOOOOOOONN!

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! XC – gritou o mais alto que pôde, o que fez com que o Kai tapasse os ouvidos e a casa tremesse (O.O). recuperado do choque… - Kai, para que foi isso? Aliás, o que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar na praia?

Kai: Hnf, tu é que devias lá estar, em vês de estares a ver desenhos animados! (¬¬''').

Tyson: Ih, pois é! Mas o episódio está tão fixe que eu esqueci-me das horas! Desculpa aí, foi sem intenção.

Kai: Hnf. – O Kai virou costas e foi até à porta – Mas o que é que ainda estás aí a fazer? Estás à espera que chova?

O Tyson levantou-se e foi ter com o Kai que já estava lá fora – Não sejas parvo Kai, está um dia lindo! Porque haverias de chover? – mal pôs o pé fora de casa uma ruidosa sequência de trovões invadiu a cidade, seguida de uma forte chuva que era capaz de encher uma piscina.

Kai: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! - começou a gritar feito histérico e a correr à volta do Kai – Kai, ajuda-me! Eu morro de medo de trovões!

Kai: ¬¬XXXX importas-te de parar com isso? Estou a começar a perder a paciência!

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – isto parou de correr à volta do Kai e abraçou-se a ele (não comecem a pensar coisas ãh!)

Kai: Mas tu estás parvo ou quê? (queres que te responda? ¬¬) larga-me! Tyson!

De repente um enorme e resplandecente raio, desce à velocidade da luz e atinge os dois, deixando ambos inconscientes. Depois disso a tempestade deixou os céus, revelando, assim o lindo céu azul e um sol encantador.

Os rapazes acordaram 2 minutos depois. Aparentemente estava tudo normal. Ambos tinham a cabeça a andar ás voltas mas passou depressa.

Kai: O que é que eu estou aqui a fazer?

Tyson: Ãh?

Kai: Sim, quer dizer, eu… tenho fome! Queres vir almoçar comigo Tyson? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso (O.O)

Tyson: Hnf. (O.O?)

O Tyson não quis ir almoçar com o Kai, até porque era muito cedo para isso. Então o Kai foi comer qualquer coisa e o Tyson encostou-se a uma parede de braços cruzados e olhos fechados.

Continua…

Iak: Wow, que coisa estranha! Ninguém diria que se ia passar uma coisa destas!

Eu: A sério? Quer dizer que surpreendeste?

Iak: Claro! Também, depois da estupidez que ficou o capitulo 1, podia-se esperar qualquer coisa vinda do 2!

Eu: Pois, acho que sim!

Iak: Mas espera aí! Esta fic, vai ser mais um KaixHil? É que da maneira que a rapariga estava…

Eu: Não é nada disso! Ela só disse aquelas coisas, porque eu estava cheia de vontade que alguém dissesse aquilo, e como ela é a única rapariga do grupo…

Iak: Pois, faz sentido. Realmente, se fosse algum dos rapazes a dizer isso era no mínimo estranho.

Eu: Ya. Mas respondendo aos reviews…

**xia-thebladergirl**: OI! Bem, eu sei que o 1º cap não deu pra perceber nada, mas era essa a intenção! Lol neste capitulo já aconteceu o que era necessário para o desenrolar da historia! Espero que tenhas gostado! Bigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**Kitaro Hirokaida**: OI! Olha quem resolveu aparecer! Lol na brinca PP pois é, calmo é que isto não vai ser! E controlar o meu mano é uma coisa um bocado difícil, o mínimo que pode acontecer é ele partir a casa toda lool, tou a gozar! Obrigada pelo review! Bjxx

**littledark**: OI! Apesar de não parecer, até gostei da ideia! Lol, de vez em quando o meu irmão tem ideias boas! Hehe! Obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Brunnekinha-chan**: OI! Hehe, ás vezes o meu irmão é muito engraçado! As pessoas costumam gostar dele, hehe! Obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Kairy-Chan**: OI! Hehehe, estava tudo normal não era? Bem, agora já não está! Hehehe XD e não te preocupes que eu e o meu mano não andamos à pancada! Não me posso arriscar a ficar sem alguém que me faça o disclaimer! XDD obrigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**Camy Hiwatari**: OI! Que bom que vc gostou né mia! XD e vc tinha razão, eu consegui ter reviews! Hehe o capitulo já ficou maior! Não ficou tão grande como eu costumo fazer, mas pronto! Hehe brigada pelo review! BJUXX

Eu: e pronto, por hoje é tudo! Espero que tenham gostado!

Iak: E não se esqueçam das… - foi empurrado por mim.

Eu: desta vez sou eu que peço! POR FAVOR, mandem reviews! BJUXXX


	3. capitulo 3

Eu: Oiiiiii pessoal! Tá tudo bem?

Iak: Eu tou bem, mas vou ficar ainda melhor quando tu me comprares um vodafone li**v**e 3G! x)))

Eu: Pois, vai sonhando… Mas porque é que deste ênfase no "v"?

Iak: Porque no capítulo anterior tu escreveste life! ¬¬'

Eu: A sério? Devo-me ter enganado na tecla, não te esqueças que o f está muito perto do v!

Iak: Pois, está bem…

Kai (aparecendo de repente): Aki! X))) Paga-me o almoço, pleeeaaaaaaseeee…

Eu/Iak: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tyson (a andar nas calmas com as mãos nos bolsos): Hnf, este Kai é sempre a mesma coisa.

Eu/Iak: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Iak: Bem pessoal, já sabem, o Beyblade não pertence e NUNCA vai pertencer à louca da minha irmã!

Eu: A quem é que estás a chamar louca? Um dia, eu possuirei não só o Beyblade, como todos os animes fixes existentes no mundo! Muahahahahahaah! (riso louco e psicopata).

Iak: ¬¬' Isto há-de passar, não se preocupem… Bem, boa leitura!

Eu: Esperem! Antes de começarem a ler, só quero dizer que vou abrir um espaço no fim de cada capitulo com o nome de "visitem!", em cada capítulo porei um site ou blog para vocês visitarem se vos apetecer! Agora sim, boa leitura!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 3

Entretanto na praia, os outros Bladebreakers já estavam fartos de esperar pelo Kai e pelo Tyson e começavam a ficar preocupados.

Hilary: Ai, eles estão a tardar tanto… estou a ficar preocupada. – dizia levantando-se da areia (ela estava sentada - ¬¬').

Ray: Eu também. Considerando que foi o Kai a ir buscar o Tyson, eles já deviam cá estar há imenso tempo!

Max: E se lhes ligássemos?

Kenny: E onde é que está o telemóvel Max? Por alguma razão o Kai teve de ir buscar o Tyson!

Max: Pois, tens razão… – Max baixou a cabeça e em seguida olhou o mar. De repente um enorme sorriso se formou no seu rosto e foi a correr em direcção ao mar.

Ray: O que é que lhe deu? – perguntou com uma enorme gota atrás da cabeça.

Hilary: Sei Lá! Se calhar foi à pesca!

Kenny/Ray: ¬¬'''''''

Hilary: À pesca de um telemóvel! Vocês não me deixam acabar a frase e depois metem-se com essas caras de parvos!

Kenny/Ray: ¬¬''''''''

Entretanto à beira mar, Max conversava com uma rapariga de cabelos compridos, azuis escuros, presos num rabo de cavalo.

Mariam: Então, o que é que tu queres que eu faça Max?

Max: Precisava que me emprestasses o telemóvel, se não for incómodo, é claro! – pediu com os olhos muuuuuuuito brilhantes muuuito abertos, e com as mãos postas como se fosse rezar.

Mariam: Não precisas de pedir assim! Tu sabes que eu faço qualquer coisa por ti Maxi! – disse apertando-lhe a bochecha – toma, aqui tens o meu telemóvel, podes falar o tempo que quiseres!

Max: Obrigada Mariam, és um amor!

Mariam: Oh, tu é que és!

De volta ao resto do grupo…

Todos: ¬¬'' Ai, quanta lamechice! suspiravam olhando aquela cena.

Hilary: Ó Max, anda lá com isso! Não temos o dia todo! – gritava.

Max: Estou a ir! – gritava de volta.

Os outros: Nota-se…- murmuravam enquanto uma grande gota se formava atrás das suas cabeças.

Max: Pronto, já cá estou! E aqui está o telemóvel! – disse mostrando o telemóvel como se fosse um anuncio de televisão.

Hilary: Fixe! Obrigado Max! Agora passa pra cá! – Hilary tirou o telemóvel das mãos de Max com tanta velocidade que este só se apercebeu quando ela disse – Está a chamar.

Entretanto no dojo do Tyson…

Avô: Kai, o teu telemóvel está a tocar! – disse apanhando o telemóvel de cima da mesa da sala e levando até à cozinha, onde Kai se encontrava. Lá encontrou-o a comer uma bola de Berlim enorme acompanhada de um batido feito com as mais diversas frutas - T-toma, a-aqui tens! – disse muito chocado com o que estava a presenciar.

Kai: Obrigado avô, é muito amável! – disse com um sorriso – Estou?

Hilary: Kai, onde é que vocês se meteram? Estávamos preocupados!

Kai: Hilary, importas-te de parar de me gritar aos ouvidos? Não quero ficar surdo!

Hilary: Ok, ok desculpa.

Kai: Estás desculpada flor (O.O).

Hilary: Flor? – murmurou um pouco corada – mas então, o que é que vocês estão a fazer, que nunca mais chegam?

Kai: Então, eu estou aqui na cozinha a comer e o Tyson deve andar encostado a uma parede qualquer a dormir, ele não sabe fazer outra coisa!

Hilary: Vocês estão bem?

Kai: Sim, pelo menos eu, nunca estive melhor, agora o Tyson… esse não sei, mas também, quem é que vai saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele rapaz!

Hilary: O.O – Hilary ficou completamente paralisada com o que acabou de ouvir - Aaaaa… Kai, não saias de onde estás, nós vamos já para aí!

Kai: Ok, então tchau, beijinhos!

Hilary: T-tchau – e desligou – pessoal, temos que voltar já para o dojo!.

Ray: Mas porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

Hilary: Estamos com um grave problema.

Kenny: Que tipo de problema?

Hilary: Se eu vos contasse não iriam acreditar, por isso, vamos embora!

Max: Ok, vamos!

E foram-se todos embora da praia, em direcção ao dojo, onde se iriam deparar com a coisa mais estranha que eles alguma vez teriam visto.

Continua…

Eu: Então, o que achaste deste capitulo mano?

Iak: Ah, não tá mal.

Eu: Não tá mal? É só isso que tens pa dizer?

Iak: Ya!

Eu: T.T

Kai: Então Aki, vais pagar-me o almoço o quê?

Eu: Ganda lata! Tu é que és o milionário aqui!

Kai: Não fales assim comigo minha flor… – disse com uma cara muito triste a fazer beicinho.

Aki: E onde é que queres ir almoçar?

Iak: ¬¬' Bem, como a parva da minha irmã foi almoçar com o Kai, hoje sou eu que respondo aos reviews ok? Então, aqui vai!

**littledark**: bem, já viste o que aconteceu, mas não foi nada de especial, no meu entender! Obrigada pelo review!

**Hakubi Washu**: pois, eu prefiro o Tyson calado também, pelo menos assim não chateia ninguém! (Tyson: ¬¬XXXXXX) a minha mana agradece pelos parabéns! Obrigada pelo review!

**Brunnekinha-chan**: hahaha, sim, diz-se Fixe! ainda bem que gostaste! Obrigada pelo review!

**xia-thebladergirl**: ainda bem que estás a gostar! Bem, teres lido a outra fic ou não, não vai interessar muito porque acredita que esta vai ser muito diferente, pelo que a maluca da minha irmã me conta… e aqui para nós, eu também não gosto nada de KaiXHil, prefiro TyXHil! Obrigada pelo review!

**Camy Hiwatari**: bem, é o que a minha irmã diz, quando vieres a Portugal, já não presisas que a gente te ensine! Heheh, ainda bem que gostaste! Este capituo não foi nada de especial, mas pronto… obrigada pelo review!

Iak: Bem, tá na hora do adeus! Tyson, não te queres despedir do pessoal?

Tyson: Hnf.

Iak: Bem, que mau humor! Deve ser porque não apareceu durante o capitulo inteiro! Bem, então é isto pessoal! Este capitulo não ficou nada de especial, mas mandem reviews, para a minha irmã não pensar que eu ando a afugentar os leitores! Xau pessoal!

**Visitem! **

www(ponto)freefotolog(ponto)net/akihiwatari -» o meu fotolog!


	4. capitulo 4

Iak: Olá queridos leitores da estúpida fic da parva da minha irmã! – disse com a maior cara de pau, entrando de rompante – Por falar nela, como é que tu estás nana? (¬¬ ele chama-me assim).

Eu: Tirando o facto de estar completamente envergonhada e falida está tudo bem, obrigada! – respondi muito emburrada e fazendo cara de Doremi.

Iak: Como assim?

Eu: Eu passo a explicar. Estou tremendamente envergonhada porque quando fomos almoçar no outro dia, o Sr. Kai Hiwatari resolveu pedir a ementa praticamente toda e eu gastei 300 euros! (isto é treta ãh, eu não sou assim tão rica! Infelizmente…) Conclusão, tou falida.

Iak: Bem feita! Quem te manda fazeres-lhe as vontades?

Eu: Obrigadinha pelo apoio!

Iak: Não tens de quê, estou aqui para isso!

Eu: U¬¬

Kai: Então Aki, quando é que é o nosso próximo almoço? – perguntou todo contente.

Eu: Dia de São Nunca!

Kai: Hum, estou a perceber… E isso calha a que dia da semana? É que se for Domingo não estou disponível!

Eu/Iak: ¬¬'''''' Santa paciência…

Kai: O que foi? Tenho uma sessão de autógrafos e não posso desiludir os meus fãs!

Eu: ¬¬'''''' – recompondo-me – Infelizmente o Beyblade não me pertence, por isso tenho que sofrer tudo nas fics…

Iak: Ei, eu é que faço o disclaimer! Bem, resta-me dizer, boa leitura!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 4

Quando chegaram ao dojo, Ray, Max, Kenny e Hilary, deram de caras com a coisa mais estranha que já tinham visto na vida. O Tyson estava sentado a um canto de perna cruzada a ler um livro e o Kai… Bem, esse continuava na cozinha a empanturrar-se.

Kenny: O-o que é que se p-passa aqui? – gaguejou olhando para aquela cena com cara de parvo.

Max: N-não faço ideia… – respondeu igualmente com cara de parvo.

Ray: Hilary, tu disseste que era grave, mas não pensei que fosse tanto!

Hilary: Nem eu!

Kai notou que os amigos tinham acabado de chegar e foi ter com eles.

Kai: Pessoal! Já chegaram! Bem, que rápidos ãh! Querem almoçar comigo?

Ray: N-não obrigado – dito isto virou-se para os amigos – pessoal, temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Max: E de preferência que seja rápida!

Kenny: Aham.

Hilary: Porquê? Não acham que o Tyson fica muito mais bonito calado? – disse com um olhar apaixonado e sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ray/Max: ¬¬'''

Kenny: Pessoal, ela tem razão!

Ray/Max: O QUÊ? – exclamaram muito admirados.

Kenny: ¬¬' Tirando a parte do bonito é claro. Mas se repararem bem, nós estávamos sempre a queixar-nos do Tyson, com ele neste estado não vamos ter nenhuma razão de queixa!

Max: Ele tem razão – concordou virando-se para Ray.

Ray: Pois mas, estão-se a esquecer de um pormenor.

Kenny/Max: Do quê?

Ray: Do Kai – declarou virando-se discretamente para ele.

Kenny/Max: Pois…

Max: Livrarmo-nos de um Tyson falador, comilão, convencido e dorminhoco, implicaria ganhar-mos um Kai com essas mesmas características!

Ray: Max, hoje estás a falar tão bem! Por acaso não trocaste de personalidade com o Kenny não?

Max: ¬¬XXXX

Ray: Estava só a brincar, não precisas de ficar assim!

Enquanto isso, Kai reflectia.

Kai: Hoje já comi tanto… acho que assim vou levar o avô à falência… o pior é que não é o meu avô! – murmurava – Está decidido! Vou parar de comer!

Hilary: Olhem pessoal! Parece que o Kai está a voltar ao normal!

De repente todos (menos o Tyson) começaram a observá-lo na esperança de que este voltasse mesmo ao normal.

Kai: Não vou comer mais na casa do Tyson! Vou a casa pedir dinheiro ao meu avô e vou ao restaurante!

Todos (menos o Kai e o Tyson): ¬¬U

Hilary: Afinal ainda ficou pior…

De repente Tyson levanta-se do seu canto e sai pela porta do de correr do dojo em direcção ao lago. Hilary repara e vai atrás dele.

Hilary: Estás bem? – perguntou um pouco preocupada e isso notava-se na sua voz.

Tyson: Hnf – respondeu friamente sem a encarar.

Hilary: Tyson… - sussurrou. Hilary estava triste. No fundo ela gostava do Tyson como ele era e sabia que o que sentia não era apenas amizade. Ela falava muito do Kai, e estava sempre a gabá-lo, mas na realidade só fazia isso para chamar a atenção dele e para que, de certa forma, ele ficasse com ciúmes. Estava triste. Estava mesmo muito triste. Ele estava tão distante, tão frio, tão… indiferente! E isso ela não conseguia suportar, indiferença, principalmente vinda dele. Tinha que resolver aquilo o mais depressa possível. Virou-lhe as costas com um ar triste e voltou a entrar.

Tyson ficou a pensar. Porque teria tido ela aquela reacção? Quer dizer, não era normal ele ser sempre assim? Bem, pelo menos era o que ele pensava, mas por outro lado a sua cabeça estava confusa. Estava com remorsos por ela ter ficado triste. Mas… porquê? Porquê aquele sentimento de culpa? Porquê aquela angustia toda? Decidiu não pensar mais nisso e foi treinar beyblade para ver se esquecia. Mas foi em vão, não conseguiu tirar aquilo da cabeça e isso estava a deixá-lo furioso. Começou a descarregar a sua raiva para o beyblade e por pouco não destruía o jardim ao avô.

Enquanto isso, Ray, Max e Kenny preparavam um plano para trazê-los de volta.

Ray: Então está decidido, vamos levá-los à bruxa!

Max: Mas a que bruxa é que os levamos?

Ray: Sei lá! – respondeu dando os ombros – Era melhor levá-los à mais próxima não?

Kenny: Estou aqui a ver o mapa da cidade e indica que a tenda de bruxa mais próxima fica a dois quarteirões daqui.

Hilary: Mas isso é a tenda da Dona Margorete Amargurada! – exclamou um pouco assustada aparecendo por trás deles – não podemos ir lá!

Ray: Ai Hilary, que susto! – gritou – mas porque não podemos ir lá?

Hilary: Dizem que as previsões que ela faz são sinistras e que mais tarde ou mais cedo acabam sempre por acontecer – explicou com um ar maléfico. Parecia que estava possuída ou algo do género – além disso as consultas são muito caras! – nesta última frase ela já tinha voltado ao seu ar normal de sempre.

Os outros: Queda total.

Max: Bem, de qualquer das maneiras nós temos que ajudá-los e, por isso, eu voto para que demos lá um saltinho!

Ray: Eu também!

Kenny: Mas… e se o que a Hilary disse for verdade e chegar a prever um futuro sinistro para eles e… - Kenny estava aterrorizado.

Max: Kenny, relaxa! Não passam de meros boatos!

Kenny: Sim, mas e o preço das consultas? A Hilary disse que eram muito caras!

Hilary: Pois são!

Ray: Quanto a isso não se preocupem! O Kai paga!

Kai: O que é que eu pago Ray? – perguntou aproximando-se do grupo.

Ray: Aaaaa… Olá Kai! Amanhã vamos à bruxa, queres vir?

Kai: À bruxa? Fixe, claro que quero!

Hilary: Só que as consultas dela são muito caras e nós…

Kai: Não se preocupem, eu pago!

Os Outros: Fixe! Obrigado Kai!

Continua…

Eu: Então, o que achaste deste capitulo mano?

Iak: ¬¬XXXXXXX Tinha que haver romance não era? "Pois é, eu estava cansada de escrever romances e por isso resolvi mudar! XD" – disse imitando a minha voz - ¬¬ grande mudança…

Eu: Ok, ok, eu sei que tinha dito que não ia haver romance, mas eu não resisti:P

Iak: Pois, ao menos acrescentavas romance na categoria da fic, para o pessoal saber com o que pode contar!

Eu: Já acrescentei! Agora vou responder aos reviews! Só espero que no capitulo anterior não tenhas dito nada que chateasse os leitores!

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi! Hahahaha, pois é, o Tala sofre muito nas tuas mãos… tadinho… é, agente diz telemóvel, é mesmo muito diferente de celular, mas enfim… obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

**littledark**: Oi! Essa do eu pelo menos gostei, não percebi… Iak Manel! (XP) o que é que tu andaste a dizer à little? - Iak: Eu, nada! – Pois, ´tá bem… Pois é, o Kai tá memo mal! Lol obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Camy Hiwatari**: Oi mia! Heheheh, que bom que gostaste! Heheh, também te queria cá em Portugal… Qualquer dia vou aí te buscar! Hehehe obigada pelo review! BJUXXX

**xia-thebladergirl**: Oi! Bem, acho que este capítulo ficou maior, não sei. Ainda bem que gostaste! Eu também gostei muito de escrever a parte do telemóvel! Hehe. Obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

Eu: Bem, é hora do adeus!

Iak: Vai mais uma canção?

Eu: Mas tu tás parvo ou quê? Não liguem pessoal, ele agora anda com a mania de ver "as pistas da blue" o que é um nojo, mas pronto! BJUXX

Iak: E mandem reviews!

**Visitem!**

www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com ---» é um site com vídeos muito bons, videoclips e cenas assim! Tem inclusive episódios de animes! Basta escreverem o que querem na caixinha de texto que tem lá e clicarem no search!


	5. capitulo 5

Eu: Oi pessoal!

Iak: Está tudo bem?

Voz: Hnf. Podia estar melhor…

Eu/ Iak: Kia?

Kia: Eu mesma!

Eu: Mas porque é que podias estar melhor mana? (ela é minha mana gémea! XP ---» mas é assim pessoal, o Iak é mesmo meu mano mas a Kia não ok? Mas faz de conta que é!).

Kia: 1º - começaste a escrever uma fic sem me avisares, 2º - convidaste o mano e a mim não, 3º - o Tugatifos (um clube de futebol que eu inventei XD) não foi campeão! T.T

Iak: ¬¬´´´´´´´´´

Eu: 1º - eu tentei avisar-te mas tu estavas muito ocupada a torcer lá pelo ZiZi dos Tugatifos, 2º - eu convidei-te mas tu disseste que não podias porque ias a uma sessão de autógrafos do ZiZi e 3º - o Tugatifos não foi campeão porque o ZiZi joga mal como o caraças!

Kia: Estás a dizer mal do meu ZiZi? Sua… sua……. Ai agora não me vem a palavra…

Iak: Importam-se de parar?

Kia: Exactamente és uma importam-se de parar! Importam-se de parar? Ó mano, onde é que foste buscar esse nome tão estúpido?

Iak: ¬¬'''''

Eu: Como já sabem o Beyblade não me pertence, caso contrario eu já teria sido esmagada por milhares de ficwriters que querem possui-lo. Boa leitura!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 5

A caminho da bruxa

No dia seguinte, ao início da tarde, os Bladebreakers iam a caminho da tenda da dona Margorete Amargurada. Tinha-lhes custado muito convencer o Tyson a ir mas acabaram por conseguir.

Flashback

Ray: Vá lá, Tyson, anda com a gente! – pedia pela centésima quinta vez (O.o).

Kai: Sim Tyson, vais ver que vai ser divertido! – insistia pela…ai já foram tantas que eu perdi-me na contagem!

Tyson: Hnf, já disse que não e acabou! – negou pela………é pá! Vou mas é parar com isto dos números que isto faz-me lembrar de matemática e depois fico enjoada.

Max: Mas Tyson, o Kai tem razão, vai ser divertido!

Tyson: E vocês sabem perfeitamente que diversão é uma palavra que não consta no meu dicionário!

Todos (menos o kai --- esta parte não muda XD): O.O – não queriam acreditar no que os seus ouvidos ouviam, mas depois lembraram-se da situação e tentaram disfarçar o espanto.

Hilary: Se tu fores, nós prometemos que treinamos o dobro!

Kenny: Como assim nós? Hilary, eu estou fora e tu também!

Hilary: Sim claro, eu queria dizer eles!

Tyson: Hmmmmmm – pensando na proposta – E se for o triplo?

Hilary: Combinado! – disse dando a mão para que Tyson apertasse, o que ele não fez e a deixou um pouco desapontada, mas recuperou-se (ou pelo menos tentou!) e virou-se para os outros – Ok pessoal, já sabem, a partir de amanhã começam a treinar o triplo!

Kenny: Parabéns, tens imenso jeito para o negócio! – murmurou aproximando-se dela.

Hilary: Obrigado Kenny! – agradeceu e em seguida virou-se novamente para os outros – então pessoal, estão à espera do quê? Vamos embora!

E a Hilary e o Kenny foram andando, sendo seguidos por um Tyson um bocado (a favor!) contrariado, um Ray e um Max ainda um bocado atordoados e um Kai muito chateado por ter que treinar muito mais!

Fim do Flashback

Estavam quase a chegar à tenda quando o Kai começou a dizer que estava muito cansado e com fome.

Ray: Mas Kai, nós acabámos de almoçar! "Meu Deus, ainda ficou pior que o Tyson" – pensou – além disso estamos quase a chagar!

Kai: Mas Ray, será que tu não consegues compreender que eu estou morto de fome e não aguento andar mais? Eu estou em fase de crescimento bolas, preciso de me alimentar!

Os outros (menos o Tyson): ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' (não liguem, eu tenho a mania de por muitas gotas XP Acho que já devem ter notado isso não? XD).

Hilary: Kai, deixa-te disso, já só falta um quarteirão até chegarmos à tenda, quando sairmos de lá paramos num snack-bar pra tu comeres o que te apetecer!

Kai: Juras? – perguntou cm cara de criancinha quando ganha um chocolate.

Hilary: Sim Kai… - suspirou.

Kai: Então está bem! (já ouvi esta frase em algum lado……bem, não intressa! Continuem lá a ler :P) Mas olha que é pra cumprires ouviste?

Max: Sim Kai, a Hilary já perce…………- Max deixou de falar quando viu um rapazito a passar a comer um chupa-chupa e começou-lhe a crescer água na boca – preciso de um chupa-chupa! – e começou a correr feito doido tipo o Supi da Sakura, naquele episódio em que ele come os doces todos do festival (mas o Supi voa ¬¬).

Os outros (até o Tyson): ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ray: Max?

Max: Sim Ray? – perguntou parando de correr de repente e ficando com cara de parvo (dah, claro que ele ficou com cara de parvo, ele TEM cara de parvo! ¬¬) em frente do Ray.

Ray: Faz-me um favor. PÁRA DE TE ARMAR EM ESTÚPIDO E VAMOS EMBORA!

Max: Nãããããão! Eu quero um chupa-chupa, eu quero! Dá-me um chupa-chupa! – começou a fazer uma birra de todo o tamanho até que apareceu uma menina de cabelo roxo e lhe ofereceu um chupa-chupa.

Nicole: Toma, podes ficar com o meu!

Max: Fixe! Obrigada menina de cabelo roxo! – e começou a comer o seu chupa-chupa todo contente. Nisto a Nicole foi-se embora.

Não muito longe dali…….

Nicole: YES! Consegui fazer uma boa acção e passar para o 1º nível de bruxaria! Yupi! Sou a maior! – estava tão contente a festejar em cima da sua vassoura que só reparou na árvore que estava à sua frente quando foi…… - Oh Oh, acho que vou – contra a árvore.

Voltando aos nossos heróis…

Ray: Olhem, chegámos!

Kenny: Como é que sabes que chegámos Ray, já estiveste cá antes?

Ray: Não, mas olha! – disse apontando para um letreiro de 2, 50 metros de cumprimento e 1, 75 de altura, em cima de uma tenda totalmente preta, que dizia "Tenda da Margorete – entre e veja o que a vida lhe reserva ou siga em frente e vá comer erva!"

Todos (menos o Tyson e o Kai): ¬¬''''''''''' Que porcaria de slogan…

Kai: Eu acho interessante! É um slogan convidativo! Quer dizer, vocês não conhecem ninguém que goste de comer erva pois não? – os outros caíram feito anime e ele acrescentou – aaaa, pois, ninguém à excepção da vaca Armelinda da minha Tia Momoko, mas isso é outra história!

Novamente, todos caíram (atenção que quando eu digo todos, já não preciso de dizer que o Tyson não está incluído né?) caíram feito anime.

Hilary: Bem, vamos mas é andando lá para dentro! – e começou a andar. Quando chegou à entrada reparou numa placa que dizia "Proibido chupa-chupas e qualquer outro tipo de doce que torne as crianças felizes. Obrigada pela atenção, a doce Gelatina" (pessoal, não liguem aos nomes que eu ando para aqui a inventar, mas é que eu tou a escrever a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça e depois dá estupidez XPP) – ¬¬'''''' Max? Já acabaste de comer o chupa?

Max: Já mas ainda estou a saborear o pau!

Hilary: Dá cá isso! – tirou-lhe o pauzinho do chupa da mão e deitou-o no ecoponto amarelo do plástico e metal que estava junto da placa (ao menos a dona Margorete é amiga do ambiente! XD)

Kenny: Não devias ter feito isso! – disse um pouco chateado.

Hilary: Porquê? Aquele pau era de plástico, portanto tem que ir para o ecoponto amarelo!

Ray: Não é isso Hilary, o Kenny está com medo que o Max fique traumatizado!

Hilary: Oh, por favor! Ele não vai ficar traumatizado por causa disto!

Max. Vou sim! – afirmou começando a lacrimejar.

Kai: Aaaaaa… pessoal? Acho que é melhor afastarem-se daí! – disse vendo que os amigos estavam demasiado próximos do ecoponto.

Os outros: Porquê?

Kai: Vocês não sabem se o ecoponto toma banho e podem ficar infectados com alguma doença! (pessoal do Brasil, se não perceberam, não liguem, isto tem a ver com uma propaganda que passa na TV cá em Portugal).

Os outros: ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Entretanto, o Tyson fartou-se daquela conversa da treta e resolveu ir entrando. Pouco depois, os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Kai: Ei pessoal, eu estou a falar a sério! – dizia enquanto tentava alcançá-los – vocês já viram que não respondem ao miúdo? É porque se passa algo de estranho não? Ei esperem!

Continua…

Eu: Bem, desculpem ter demorado tanto mas eu tenho tido muito que fazer!

Iak: Sim pois, imagino…

Eu: Imaginas o quê? Tu moras comigo e sabes perfeitamente que é verdade!

Iak: Eu sei, tava só a gozar! Fogo tu também! Hoje estás com um humor de cortar à faca! Deve ser por isso que o capitulo ficou sem piada nenhuma, aliás como todos os outros!

Eu: Eu sei disso, mas escusavas de ser tão duro comigo! i.i – fazendo beicinho – tu sabes que o meu humor é muito variável! Ás vezes tá bom, outras vezes tá mau e outras vezes tá excessivamente parvo!

Iak: Nota-se…

**Kitaro Hirokaida**: Oi! olha quem voltou….. bem, eu já te respondi ao review no outro dia por isso não vou estar a repetir-me! Obrigada peo review! BJUXX

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi! é também acho que fica melhor assim! XP brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Kaina Hyngdou**: Oi! Não tem problema! Hahahaha tem razão, o Kai tem que se controlar se não vai ficar uma baleia! Hehehe. E se o tyson fosse sempre calado eu até era capaz de acahr ele um pouquinho sexy XDD brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**xia-thebladergirl**: Oi! Ainda bem que gostste! Bem, neste capitulo ainda so apareceram as peripécias do caminho para a bruxa mas no próximo já vai aparecer a visita! Obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Camy Hiwatari**: Oi! Que bom que gostou mia! Desculpa a demora ó.ò e mia, vc já tá melhor? É que como não entrou no msn hoje eu fiquei preocupada… depois me diz alguma coisa! Brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**littledark**: Oi! Pois, coitados deles… mas eles merecem! Lol pois, o kai ainda tem um bocadinho de consciência, ou pelo menos tinha, visto que neste capitulo não disse nada de jeito! Bem, obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

Kia: GOOOLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou levantando-se de repente! – viste Aki! O ZiZi é um ganda jogador! Marcou um golo fantástico!

Aki: Então e quanto é que tá o jogo?

Kia: Os Esmeraldinos tão a ganhar 6-0.

Aki: Então mas não me acabaste de dizer que o ZiZi marcou um golo?

Kia: Disse, mas isso não tem nada a ver! Eu não disse que ele tinha marcado na baliza dos Esmeraldinos pois não?

Aki: então ele marcou um auto-golo?

Kia: Ya!

Aki: ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' valha-me Santa paciência…

Iak: Bem pessoal, sabem que mais, eu tou farto desta conversa da treta, por isso despeço-me por elas e por mim! Mandem reviews! Xaue!

**Visitem! **

www(ponto)freefotolog(ponto)net/beyblademm --- fotolog meu (mary) e da Camy Hiwatari (mia) com imagens do beyblade! Visitem!


	6. capitulo 6

Eu: Oi pessoal! Peço imensas desculpas pela demora u.u Eu sei que demorei muito com o capítulo, mas nono ano não é fácil! Muito menos em época de testes! Bem, hoje os parvos dos meus irmãos não estão cá porque foram ao jogo do Tugatifos vs Meninos da mamã ¬¬ são mesmo estúpidos……………

Mas pronto, vamos lá ao capítulo que já esperaram muito!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 6

Visita à bruxa

Os nossos heróis já estavam dentro da tenda mas estavam num corredor que, tal como muitos outros, devia levar ao seu centro, onde se realizavam as consultas. O corredor era muito escuro e tinha pequenas chamas acesas na parede de 5 em 5 metros para o iluminar. Os Bladebreakers estavam a andar há já 5 minutos e nada de encontrarem o centro da tenda (O.o grande tenda aquela……. XD).

Kai: Pessoal, já estou farto de andar! – resmungou – sabem, estou a ficar com……

Kenny: M-medo… - continuou a frase de Kai. Na verdade, desde que entraram ali que Kenny se queixava, resmungava, gaguejava, gritava, se arrepiava, enfim, nada que ele não faça todos os dias.

Kai: Não Kenny, eu estou a ficar com fome!

Os outros (menos o Tyson): ¬¬''''''''

Hilary: Mas tu já estavas com fome antes de entrarmos para aqui Kai!

Kai: Eu sei, mas agora estou com mais fome ainda! E doem-me os pés!

Os outros (me… aaaaaah, vocês sabem!): ¬¬''''

Ray: Olhem pessoal, acho que estou a ver o centro.

Todos começaram a correr até lá (menos o Tyson que ia a andar tranquilamente com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados e que só viria a chegar 6 minutos depois, mas isso é outra história) e pararam ao verem uma grande mesa redonda coberta por uma toalha azul meia-noite com estrelinhas brancas como padrão e uma bola de cristal sobre esta. Não muito longe dali uma senhora de meia-idade de cabelos verdes escuros e olhos amarelos, cuja vestimenta não se via devido à vistosa capa negra que a cobria, estava sentada numa cadeira de baloiço.

Hilary: Desculpe, a senhora é que é a Dona Margorete Amargurada? – perguntou com um pouco de receio.

Senhora: Talvez sim, talvez não, ninguém sabe…… O que queres da Margorete?

Hilary: Nós viemos para consultá-la.

Senhora: Hum, entendo……. – respondeu, e em seguida começou a pensar – _então, eu cobro 100 euros por pessoa, de meia em meia hora e eles são… esta miúda, mais aquele ali que parece um gato, mais o loiro burro, o zarolho e o borracho, contando com aquele que ainda vem a caminho… VOU GANHAR UMA FORTUNA! __♥.♥ _

Hilary: Mas afinal você é a Dona Margorete ou não? É que se não for nós vamo-nos já embora!

Margorete: Não, não, não façam isso! Eu sou a Margorete!

Hilary: ¬¬ Então porque não disse logo?

Margorete: Bem, eu tenho que testar as capacidades psíquicas dos meus clientes não é?

Hilary: Sim pois ¬¬ E vocês, não dizem nada pessoal?

Max: Por acaso há uma coisa sobre a qual me estou a questionar desde que a vi (bem Max, desta vez superaste as minhas expectativas! XD).

Margorete: Dás-me 20 euros e eu respondo!

Max: u.u''''''' Tome lá. Agora responda-me lá. Como é que eu sei que a senhora é realmente uma bruxa?

Margorete: Bem, podes simplesmente acreditar na minha palavra ou averiguar que o teu amigo vai chegar exactamente daqui a 4 minutos (porque eles já estavam lá há dois minutos)!

4 minutos depois………

Max/Ray/Kenny/Kai/Hil: O.O – vendo que o Tyson chegou.

Tyson: O.õ Porque estão a olhar assim para mim? Não que isso me interesse……

Kenny: Ela tinha razão Max!

Max: Pois tinha!

Margorete: Agora já acreditas que sou uma bruxa?

Ray: Esperem lá! Esta história está muito mal contada! Você sabia que o Tyson ia chegar agora porque a Aki tinha acabado de o dizer!

Kai: Tinha?

Ray. Tinha. Tu não lês os parênteses? ¬¬

Kai: Não n.n'''''

Margorete: Mas afinal, quem é essa tal de Aki?

Kai: É a maluca que escreve esta coisa!

Eu: Isto não é uma coisa, é a minha obra-prima! (o que é que foi? Vão proibir-me de sonhar é?) – disse eu aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde - e eu não sou maluca! (por acaso até sou mas isso não é para aqui chamado).

Margorete: Ouçam lá! Eu adivinhei por mérito próprio! Quero lá saber o que essa miúda diz ou deixa de dizer!

Ray: Sim, pois, continua a falar assim e vais ver o que ela te faz.

Eu: Importam-se de parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?

Margorete/Ray: Cala-te!

Eu: ò.ó Sabem que mais, eu vou voltar para fora do pc que lá é que eu 'tou bem!

Margorete: Sim, faz isso!

Os outros: ó.ò Ai, agora é que vão ser elas……..

Eu: Podem crer! Eu fiquei muito chateada e vou-me vingar em vocês!

Os outros: Não faças isso, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseee……………….

Eu: Bem, se me pedem assim…… vou-me vingar já!

Os outros: X.X''''''''

Eu: Tava a brincar, tenho mais que fazer do que vos aturar! n.n Vou-me mas é embora e depois penso no vosso caso! Tchau!

Os Outros: Adeus Ó-Ò

Margorete: Queiram-se sentar por favor. _Com isto tudo já passou quase meia hora, o que quer dizer que se eu os manter aqui mais um bocado vou ganhar imenso dinheiro:D são tão idiotas! _Vamos lá começar. Então, o que vos traz por cá?

Hilary: Deixem-me ser eu a explicar.

Os outros (escuso de dizer menos o Tyson né?): À vontade.

Hilary: Então foi assim, estes meus dois amigos – apontou para o Kai e para o Tyson – no outro dia levaram com um raio na cabeça e trocaram de personalidade um com o outro……

Kai: Do que é que ela está a falar? – cochichou para o Ray (não se esqueçam que eles não se lembram que trocaram de personalidade).

Ray: É uma longa história, depois explico-te.

Hilary: ¬¬ E não se lembram. E nós queremos fazê-los voltar ao normal, mas não sabemos como e foi por isso que viemos falar consigo.

Margorete: Entendo. Vamos ver o que a bola de cristal nos diz.

A Dona Margorete começou a fazer gestos com as mãos por cima da bola de cristal que tinha à sua frente e começaram a aparecer imagens pouco nítidas.

Enquanto isso o Tyson pensava.

Tyson: _Mas que raio é que ela está a dizer? Trocámos de personalidade? Mas isso é impossível! Eu não me lembro de ser tão intragável como o Kai é _(oh! Vê lá o que dizes! Ò.ó)_. Mas pensando bem, nenhuma das memórias que tenho do meu passado me incluem a mim. Apenas me lembro de outras pessoas. Será por isso? Será que trocámos mesmo de personalidade? E será que ele está a pensar no mesmo que eu?_

Kai: Olhe, veja lá se se despacha que eu estou com fome!

Tyson: _¬¬ definitivamente não. Mas, se isso realmente nos aconteceu, as memorias dele devem estar como as minhas…. De qualquer das maneiras não me apetece nada perguntar-lhe. Vamos ver o que sucede nos próximos tempos e depois logo vejo o que fazer._

Margorete: Bem, isto não está a ser fácil. As imagens não estão muito nítidas mas dá para ver um raio a atingir duas pessoas.

Max: Mas isso já nós sabemos que aconteceu! Nós não queremos a causa, queremos a solução!

Ray: Max, tem mesmo, mesmo a certeza que não trocaste de personalidade com o Kenny?

Max: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXX

Margorete: Esperem, estou a receber uma resposta do além!

Os outros (como sempre, menos o Tyson): O.O

Margorete: Os todos poderosos Deuses do Passado, Presente, Futuro e Destino dizem que……. A resposta está no nome! – disse parecendo possuída, com uma cara de meter medo ao susto mas muito convicta.

Os outros: No nome? Que nome?

Margorete: Sei lá eu! Esta foi a resposta dos céus! O resto descubram vocês! Aqui está a conta:D

Max/Kenny/Ray: O.O Tanto?

Hilary: Eu avisei!

Tyson: ………

Kai: Ei, eu é que disse que pagava! Passem para cá a conta!

Max/Kenny/Ray: Com todo o prazer… – disseram ainda chocados.

E assim que o Kai pagou a conta todos foram embora de volta ao dojo do Tyson.

Continua...

Iak: YEEEEEEEAAAAAH! Os MdM FC (Meninos da Mamã Futebol Clube) ganharam!

Kia: Hnf, foi só sorte! Os Tugatifos têm é que mudar de guarda-redes! O Zé António não vale nada! Tenho a certeza que se o ZiZi estivesse à baliza era muito melhor!

Iak: Podes crer que sim! Iríamos marcar muitos mais golos! XD

Kia: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu: u.u''''' Vou mas é responder aos reviews!

**Camy Hiwatari**: Oi Mia:D eu sei porque você não mandou review antes. Que bom que você gostou, e não se preocupa que vai ter mais romance! Só não sei quando, mas vai ter! XD no próximo capitulo acho que não vai ter romance, não sei, tenho que pensar ainda. Mas vc sabe, eu sou 100 porcento romance (como vc diz) mas como essa fic é essencialmente de humor (pelo menos eu tento com que seja XP) eh difícil colocar romance no meio, mas eu vou conseguir, alias porque já coloquei né, agoa não há nada a fazer XP brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**xia-thebladergirl**: Oi Xia! Pois eu também acho que o Tyson fica mais fixe assim, mas não pode ficar assim pra sempre porque se não, como será a vida do nosso kaizinho? Ó.ò looool e eu gostei mesmo muito das tuas fics XDDDD ainda bem que tás a gostar da minha! Brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**FireKai**: Oi Fire! Ainda bem que estás a gostar:) pois, esse período em que o fanfiction não dava pra mandar reviews foi mesmo mau, mas é coisa pra esquecer:PP bem, eu também gosto mais de Kai X Hil (e isso comprova-se na minha fic de estreia, mas isso não vem ao caso) mas também gosto de Ty x Hil e decidi variar XDDD alem disso, o Kai não está em condições de viver um romance agora loooool. Brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi Bru! Heheh (desculpa te chamar assim XPP) que bom que o fanfiction já voltou ao normal! XD ainda bem que gostou do capitulo! Quanto à parte do ecoponto. Eu respondi pra vc. Recebeu? Bom, brigada pelo review! BJUXX

**Kaina Hyngdou**: Oi Kaina! Que bom que vc gostou:D eu mandei uma mensagem pra vc explicando a historia do ecoponto, recebeu? E desculpa a demora -.-'' brigada pelo review! BJUXX

Eu: Bem, já respondi aos reviews. Agora vou……. Preparar a minha vingança! Ò.ó Muahahahahahahahahahah. Hehe, tou a brincar, na verdade eu vou acabar com o espaço visitem porque não tou com cabeça pra escrever sites:PPPP

Bem, mandem reviews, BJUXX


	7. capitulo 7

Eu: Oi pessoal! Já passou tanto tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos não é verdade?

Iak: Aposto que já estavam com saudades minhas!

Kia: E quem é que ia ter saudades de um pirralho como tu?

Iak: Ora, muita gente! Eu sou um menino tão querido e fofo… toda a gente gosta de mim!

Kia: Vai sonhando…

Eu: Vá vá, acalmem-se manos…

Iak/Kia: E tu cala-te!

Eu: Como? Como é que se atrevem? ò.ó Bem, o beyblade não me pertence senão o que vão ver neste capitulo já tinha acontecido há imenso tempo! Bem, pelo menos uma parte…

Iak: O que vamos ver neste capitulo?

Eu: Já vês.

Kia: Ok pessoal, não vos fazemos perder mais tempo, boa leitura x)

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 7

Uma loucura de família

Chegando ao dojo do Tyson, o pessoal consciente (Hil, Max, Ray e Kenny) reuniu-se afastado do Tyson, que mal entrou em casa foi para o quarto, e do Kai, que foi para a cozinha (novidade ¬¬).

Ray: Pessoal, temos que pensar… "A resposta está no nome" o que quererá isto dizer?

Hilary: Não faço ideia.

Kenny: Também não me ocorre nada.

Max: Isso é muito confuso para a minha cabeça u.u.

Os outros: ¬¬

Hilary: E se falássemos com alguém da família deles?

Kenny: É uma boa ideia!

Ray: Sim, mas acho que não devemos contar nada ao avô do Tyson, ainda lhe dá um ataque!

Max: Nisso tens razão… Mas podemos falar com o Hiro!

Hiary: Pois é.

Ray: Pessoal, o Hiro está em viajem.

Hilary: Pois é.

Ray: Só sabes dizer pois é?

Hilary: Pois é n.n

Ray: Hilary, isto é sério!

Hilary: Pois é.

Ray: Mas tu tás parva ou quê?

Hilary: Que culpa é que eu tenho que a escritora desta treta não me dê um guião de jeito?

Ray/Max: ¬¬

Kenny: Já sei pessoal! – gritou, dando a perceber que não tinha estado nada atento à conversa dos "pois és" (ele é que foi inteligente!) - Vamos ligar para casa do Kai e pedir que mandem para cá alguém da família dele o mais rápido possível!

Ray: É isso mesmo Kenny! – Ray marcou o número no seu telemóvel que já estava carregado e pouco depois atenderam.

Mordomo da casa do Kai – Mansão Hiwatari, em que posso ser útil?

Ray: Mandem alguém da família para o dojo do Tyson imediatamente!

Mal acabou de dizer aquilo, todos ouviram o som de motos a travar lá fora e foram ver o que era.

Quando chegaram lá fora viram 3 figuras humanas saindo de duas motos, duas raparigas adolescentes e um rapazinho mais pequeno que vinha com uma das raparigas.

Max: Quem são vocês? – perguntou confuso.

Rapariga 1 – O vosso pedido. – disse sorrindo.

Hilary/Ray/Max/Kenny: Ã? Õ.o

Rapaz: Permitam-nos que nos apresentemos. O meu nome é Iakichiro Hiwatari, mas podem tratar-me por Iak! – o rapaz que aparentava ter uns 10 anos de idade, tinham cabelos curtos castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor. Usava uma faixa vermelha na testa, uma T-shirt verde e branca, uns jeans largos e uns ténis da NIKE prateados e vermelhos (eu e a nike XPP). – E estas são as minhas irmãs mais velhas…

Rapariga 1: Azuki Hiwatari, mas toda a gente me chama Aki. – concluiu a rapariga portadora de uns lindos olhos cor de mel e de um cabelo castanho pelo meio das costas, com algumas mechas vermelhas espalhadas, que aparentava ter 15 anos. Vestia um top preto e rosa que fazia um bico do lado direito e descia até a meio da coxa. Usava também uns jeans à boca-de-sino e uns ténis da NIKE (novidade ¬¬) brancos e rosa, com detalhes em prateado.

Em seguida todos olharam para a outra rapariga à espera que esta dissesse alguma coisa.

Aki: Não esperem que ela se apresente porque ela nunca o faz! Esta é a minha irmã gémea, Kiara Hiwatari, mas nós chamamo-la de Kia. – Kia era parecida com a sua irmã, não fosse o facto do seu cabelo ser um pouco mais longo que o da Aki e que, em vez de ter mechas vermelhas tinha mechas azuis. Mas o que as diferenciava mais eram os olhos. Enquanto que Aki tinha olhos muito alegres cor de mel, os olhos de Kia eram tristes e gelados, de um azul muito claro e frio. Vestia um top igual ao da sua irmã mas era em azul e preto e o bico descaía para o lado esquerdo. Vestia também uma saia de ganga por cima de umas bermudas agarradas à perna, pretas e, como não podia deixar de ser, calçava uns ténis da NIKE pertos e azuis.

Ray: E vocês são……

Iak: Os primos do Kai!

Aki: Irmãos!

Iak: Primos!

Aki: Irmãos!

Hilary: ¬¬ Vejam lá se se decidem!

Kia: É sempre a mesma história -.-'''

Max: Mas importam-se de me explicar o que se passa?

Aki: Nós somos irmãos!

Iak: Não! Somos primos!

Kia: ¬¬'' Ok, eu explico. É assim, a mãe do Kai, a nossa falecida tia, morreu no parto e meses depois, o marido dela, casou com a nossa mãe, e nós somos filhos dele. Ou seja, somos primos irmãos do Kai.

Aki: Irmãos primos!

Kenny: ¬¬" Então vocês são os filhos da tia Momoko?

Iak: Exactamente, já ouviram falar na nossa mãe? – disse cansado por causa da discussão.

Hilary: Não propriamente.

Aki: Então? – perguntou também cansada.

Hilary: Digamos que ouvimos falar da vaca dela…

Iak: Ai a Armelinda, que saudades que eu teho da minha linda vaquinha T.T

Aki: Separaste-te dela há 5 minutos ¬¬.

Iak: E depois, ao menos eu gosto suficientemente dela para sentir saudades enquanto que tu…

Aki: Não te atrevas a terminar essa frase!

Max: Eles são sempre assim?

Kia: Ainda não viste nada… Bem, mas porque nos chamaram?

Ray: Ah pois, já nos íamos esquecendo!

O Ray e os outros contaram-lhes tudo, o que os deixou boquiabertos.

Aki: O QUÊ? Eu preciso de falar com o meu irmão!

Iak: Primo.

Aki: Não comeces! Onde é que está o Kai?

Kai: Quem me chama? – disse aparecendo ao pé deles de repente com o enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

Aki/Iak/Kia: Kai!

Kai: Aki! Kia! Iak! Que saudades! Vai um abracinho ao mano mais velho?

Aki: Viste, eu disse! Nha – sussurrando para Iak mostrando-lhe a língua.

Iak: ¬¬

Kai: Então o meu abraço?

Aki e Iak foram abraçar o irmão (ou primo XD) mas a Kia não.

Kai: Então e tu Kia, não me dás um abraço?

Kia: Kai, o que é que te fizeram? – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – para onde foi a tua frieza, crueldade e indiferença?

Kai: Ã? Õ.o não estou a perceber.

Kia saiu do dojo a correr, agarrou na moto e foi-se embora.

Kai: Passou-se O.o

Aki: Não ligues mano, eu gosto muito mais de ti assim x3

Kai: Continuo sem perceber nada…-.-''

Kenny: Pessoal, acho que está na altura de lhe contar-mos.

Max: Também acho.

Hilary: Pois é.

Ray: ¬¬

Kai: Contarem-me o quê?

Tyson: Mas porque é que está tanta gente a fazer barulho na minha casa? – disse friamente aparecendo de repente e sentando-se a um canto de olhos fechados.

Ray: Muito bem, chagou a hora.

Continua…

Iak: Então era isto que íamos ver? A nossa aparição?

Eu: Sim x))

Iak: Kawaii! X3

Kia: Não foi assim tão fixe! tu sabes que eu não choro em publico Aki Maria!

Eu: Eu sei, mas foi por uma boa causa!

Iak: Já agora, não sabia que te chamavas Azuki!

Eu: Nem eu, mas fui confirmar no meu BI, olha – disse mostrando-lhe o bilhete de identidade.

Iak: Pois é!

Kia: Já não bastava a Hilary, agora também tu?

Iak: Gomen XP

Eu: ¬¬'' hoje deu-te para o japonês?

Iak: A culpa foi tua! Não devias estar sempre a ver animes no youtube, ainda por cima tudo em japonês! Agora viciaste-me!

Eu: Pronto ok, vou mas é responder aos reviews.

**Kitaro Hirokaida**: pois é, a dona Margorete não olha a meios para atingir os fins, e se ela cobra muito ou não, isso já não é da minha conta, a conta dela é que fica recheada XDDD já agora, o que é que o Kai estava ai a fazer ao pé de ti? – Kai: Hum, que bife óptimo x)) - ¬¬'' obrigada pelo review, BJUXX

**littledark**: loool, talvez a razão para a inteligência do Max sejam mesmo os doces, acho que vou comer muitos para ter boa nota nos exames XDD. Sim, eu percebi, pois é, o Kai ainda continua um bocadinho inteligente XPP e sim, realmente é um bocado estranho ver o Tyson a pensar looool. Brigada pelo review BJUXX

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi! que bom que gostaste Hehe. Brigada pelo review BJUXX

**FireKai**: Pois, não sei se a Dona Margorete vai aparecer outra vez, mas talvez apareça x) bem, quanto ás tuas teorias, até não estiveste muito longe, já que a Aki (ou seja, eu ¬¬) e os irmãos vão ajudar a resolver o caso, mas pra já ainda nada foi descoberto. Obrigada pelo review. BJUXX

**Kaina Hyngdou**: Oi! Que bom que gostaste, e desculpa pela demora XP brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**Camy Hiwatari**: hahaha, que bom que gostaste mia X) eu sei k tu gosta das minhas fics, mas não exagera XD é, o Tyson até fica mais charmoso, mas não por muito tempo muahhahahaha ò.ó XDD brigada pelo review BJUXX

**xia-thebladergirl**: pois é, aquela Margorete é mesmo maluca por dinheiro, se é que posso dizer mesmo desesperada XDDDD. Claro que vou ler a tua nova fic! Tenho a certeza que vou adorar x)) pois, eu nem me quero imaginar no 100… e pensar que ainda me faltam os exames para lá chegar… mas pronto, obrigada pelo review, BJUXX

Eu: Ok, eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno mas não pude avançar mais u.u

Iak: Não interessa, vê lá é se não demoras tanto com o próximo capítulo!

Eu: Vou fazer por isso n.n

Kia: Mandem reviews por favor

BJUXX


	8. capitulo 8

Iak: Olá meus queridos fãs! Bem, devem estar a achar estranho estar eu a cumprimentar-vos e não a chata da minha irmã, mas ela e a Kia saíram e a Aki cometeu o erro de deixar a fic aberta e por isso eu apoderei-me dela! Muahahahahahah XD

Como todos já sabem, o Beyblade não pertence à minha irmã e, para infelicidade dela nunca lhe pertencerá.

Sem mais demoras, podem começar a ler!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 8

Mais uma para se juntar à festa e… A verdade

Todos estavam reunidos na sala em silêncio. Ninguém se atrevia a falar e isso já estava a pôr o Kai nervoso.

Kai: Então? Afinal o que é que me querem dizer? Estou a começar a ficar farto de esperar!

Hilary: Bem, na verdade este assunto também é do interesse do Tyson.

Tyson: Duvido muito. – disse para si. Na verdade ele continuava sentado a um canto afastado dos outros.

Kai: Aaaa, isso é impossível! Eu e o Tyson termos um interesse em comum? Essa é boa!

Kenny: Kai, podes acreditar, este assunto é do interesse dos dois.

Kai: Mas então estão à espera de quê para começar? Já estou a ficar impaciente!

Ray: _Bem, pelo menos não disse que estava com fome… :) – _pensou.

Kai: Já agora, estar impaciente faz-me fome!

Ray: ¬¬

Iak: Pessoal, quem fala? – perguntou olhando para Aki.

Aki: Não olhes para mim! Eles estão mais por dentro do assunto.

Max: Pois, nisso ela tem razão, sabemos mais que eles…

Kai: Importam-se de parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?

Todos (menos o Tyson): Cala-te!

Kai: ó.ò Está bem…

Kenny: Bem, eu acho que devia ser a Hilary a contar.

Hilary: Porquê eu?

Kenny: Porque tu já contaste à dona Margorete por isso tens mais experiência!

Ray: Sim o Kenny tem razão.

Max: Também acho.

Iak: Ya, por mim pode ser a Hilary a contar.

Aki: Mas quem é a dona Margorete?

Os outros: (queda total)

Hilary: Pronto ok, eu conto.

Kai: Então, já vão contar? Estava a ver que não!

No preciso momento em que a Hilary ia começar a contar, uma das portas de correr do dojo é aberta de repente por alguém de fora.

Kia: Voltei pessoal e olhem quem encontrei durante a minha estadia lá fora!

Tyson: _Mas será que não pára de chegar gente irritante? ¬¬xxxxxxx_

Aki: Mia! Não sabia que já tinhas voltado do Brasil!

Mia: Sim, voltei ontem. – Mia era uma rapariga muito bonita e, tal como Aki e Kia, tinha 15 anos. Possuía uns olhos num tom de lilás muito brilhante que eram realçados pelos seus cabelos pretos ondulados com mechas lilases, tal como os olhos. Vestia um top preto e roxo e umas calças cinzentas que usava por dentro das suas botas pretas. No cinto prendia uma espécie de bolsa em forma de borboleta que servia para guardar pequenos objectos. Mia era a melhor amiga de Aki e, supostamente devia estar no Brasil, a sua terra Natal, a visitar uns primos. – Estava morrendo de saudades tuas amiga!

Aki: Eu também! – e foi ao encontro da amiga para a abraçar.

Quando estavam prestes a abraçar-se, Mia repara numa pessoa que lhe chamou muito a atenção, na verdade essa era a pessoa que mais desejava ver no momento.

Mia: Kai! – Mia sai a correr ao encontro de Kai (o que faz com que Aki vá contra a irmã) e salta-lhe para cima (literalmente).

Kai: Mia? O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar no Brasil a visitar não sei quem da tua família? – perguntou tentando libertar-se dela.

Mia: Sim, eu estava lá a visitar os meus primos mas voltei ontem. Não aguentei de saudades tuas! X3 – e começou a abraçá-lo com muita mas mesmo muita força.

Aki: E eu a pensar que ela estava com saudades minhas ¬¬.

Kia: Sabes como a Mia é…

Aki: Sim, infelizmente sei que A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA é maluca pelo meu irmão ¬¬. – disse destacando principalmente a parte do "a minha melhor amiga" para que ela ouvisse. Mas não serviu de nada, pois Mia estava muito ocupada a "esganar" o Kai.

Kai: Mia, importas-te de sair de cima de mim? Estou a ficar sem ar!

Mia: Desculpa… - disse saindo imediatamente de cima dele. – Kai, é verdade o que a Kia me disse?

Kai: O que é que a Kia te disse? – perguntou já recomposto e devorando um pacote de pipocas.

Mia: Que tu e um amigo teu levaram com um raio na cabeça e…

Nesse momento, todos caíram em cima de Mia para lhe taparem a boca.

Iak: Mia, o Kai ainda não sabe de nada e a Hilary ia contar-lhe agora por isso não digas mais nada ok?

Mia: Hum hum – disse ainda com a boca tapada. Depois o pessoal tirou-lhe as mãos da boca. – af, estava a ver… que… queriam que… eu morresse… com falta de… ar. – disse ainda com dificuldade a respirar – Mas afinal quem é a Hilary?

Iak: É ela. – disse apontando para Hilary.

Depois de feitas as apresentações, finalmente a Hilary conseguiu começar a falar.

Hilary: Kai, Tyson, eu sei que vai ser difícil para vocês acreditarem nisto mas o que eu vos vou contar é a mais pura das verdades. - Hilary parou para ver se realmente os dois estavam preparados para ouvir a verdade. Tyson estava na mesma (ou seja sentado a um canto afastado dos outros com os olhos fechados) e Kai continuava a comer pipocas mas estava muito atento ao que ela dizia. Vendo isto, Hilary respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Vocês os 2 trocaram de personalidade. – e mais uma vez parou para ver a reacção dos dois.

Na verdade eles já tinham uma vaga ideia daquilo pois tinham escutado o resumo que ela tinha feito à Dona Margorete Amargurada mas, ouvir aquilo em total silencio e e da maneira clara com que ela tinha dito chocou-os.

Tyson abriu os olhos, levantou-se e foi lá para fora sem dizer uma única palavra. Já o Kai, esse que da primeira vez que ouvira aquilo não tinha percebido, desta Hilary tinha sido clara o suficiente para que ele entendesse. Com o choque deixou cair uma pipoca que tinha na mão direita e o pacote que tinha na mão esquerda pra cima de Iak que estava sentado no chão (o Kai estava no sofá).

Iak: Ai! Vê lá se tens mais cuidado!

Kai: Eu…eu não posso acreditar… O.O isto… não pode ser… verdade!

Ray: Eu sei que custa acreditar, mas é verdade…

Kai: Não Ray, não pode ser verdade! Como é que eu, uma pessoa tão descontraída, alegre e brincalhona posso ter sido tão calado e sério como o Tyson? Não faz sentido!

Hilary: Pessoal, importam-se de explicar tudo ao Kai? Eu vou lá fora ver como o Tyson está.

Kenny: Sim, faz isso Hilary. E não te preocupes que nós explicamos tudo ao Kai.

-----------------------------------------------/---------------------------------------------

Tyson estava sentado num pequeno banquinho de jardim que o seu avô tinha comprado há uns meses e tinha colocado em frente do lago. Hilary sentou-se ao lado dele sem dizer uma única palavra. Ficaram algum tempo assim até que um deles quebrou o silêncio.

Tyson: Foi o raio não foi? – perguntou sem olhá-la.

Hilary: Huh?

Tyson: o raio que nos atingiu. Foi por causa dele que trocámos de personalidades não foi?

Hilary: Sim, pelo menos nós pensamos que sim, até porque é a única explicação.

Tyson: É engraçado, tudo me faz acreditar que o que dizes é verdade, no entanto…

Hilary: No entanto?

Tyson: No entanto não me consigo imaginar a fazer as coisas de uma maneira tão despreocupada como o Kai as faz. – disse virando-se para ela e esboçando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o que fez com que Hilary corasse levemente.

Hilary: Mas… então queres dizer que já sabias?

Tyson: Não exactamente.

Hilary: Então?

Tyson: Quando contaste a história à Dona Margorete eu não quis acreditar mas depois pensei e cheguei à conclusão que as únicas memórias que tenho do meu passado até ao dia em que o raio nos atingiu, são apenas memórias de outras pessoas.

Hilary: Como assim?

Tyson: Lembro-me do Max a comer os doces todos da minha despensa, do Kenny a recolher dados em cada luta de beyblade que fazíamos, lembro-me do Ray a passar horas ao telefone com a Mariah e lembro-me de ti sempre a brigar comigo… mas não sabia porquê…

Hilary corou de novo mas desta vez teve de virar a cara pare que ele não percebesse.

Hilary: E- e agora já sabes?

Tyson: Sim, quer dizer, acho que sim.

Hilary: Achas que sabes? Então porque achas que era?

Tyson: Acho que… quem é que não brigaria com alguém com o feitio do Kai? Se antigamente esse era o meu feitio, acho que era por isso que brigavas comigo, mas preferia que fosses tu a dizer-me a verdadeira razão.

Hilary virou-se para ele novamente com um ar surpreendido. Porque seria que ele lhe estaria a dizer aquelas coisas? Bem, só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Hilary: Sim, realmente eu brigava contigo por teres aquele feitio mas…

Tyson: Mas, existe outra razão não é?

Hilary: Sim… - Hilary baixou a cabeça e olhou o chão – eu… eu brigava contigo porque eu… eu gostava muito de ti e…

Tyson: E agora que mudei de personalidade já não gostas? – Perguntou olhando fixamente para ela.

Hilary: Não! – Hil levantou a cabeça novamente e os seus olhares encontraram-se – não foi isso que eu quis dizer! A verdade é que…ultimamente tens estado tão frio e tão distante… A distância faz-nos perceber algumas coisas sabes?

Tyson: E o que percebeste?

Hilary: Eu Percebi que… te amo! Sempre te amei e vou amar-te por toda a eternidade! E o facto de teres trocado de personalidade com o Kai deixou-me muito triste. Confesso que aquele jeito dele sempre me atraiu um pouco mas nunca pensei que fosses ficar assim! – Hilary tinha começado a chorar – Sinto falta da tua alegria, do teu entusiasmo em tudo o que fazias, da tua adrenalina, até da tua estupidez eu sinto falta!

Tyson ficou a vê-la falar e chorar sem fazer nada. Não moveu um único dedinho, não disse uma única palavra… simplesmente, pela primeira vez na vida (pelo menos da vida que ele se lembrava) sentia-se incapaz de fazer fosse o que fosse, simplesmente… não tinha coragem.

Hilary: Mas tu não compreendes… - Hilary levantou-se e começou a andar de volta para dentro, mas alguma coisa a impediu de o fazer. Tyson tinha agarrado a sua mão e agora encontrava-se em pé de frente para ela.

Tyson: Hilary, eu posso ter mudado de personalidade, mas os meus sentimentos continuam os mesmos.

Hilary: O que queres dizer?

Tyson: Quero dizer que…- com os dedos, Tyson limpou a ultima lágrima que caia do olho esquerdo dela e prosseguiu – quero dizer que também te amo.

Hilary ficou surpresa. Aquelas eram as últimas palavras que esperava que ele dissesse naquele momento e, ainda por cima naquela situação. O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa e acelerou ainda mais quando ela notou que os seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos e… (ok, como todos já sabem o que vai acontecer vamos directos ao assunto) eles beijaram-se profunda e apaixonadamente.

Enquanto isso, os outros assistiam a tudo através de uma grande janela que dava para o lago, que o avô do Tyson tinha mandado colocar da última vez que tinham feito obras à casa.

Continua…

Iak: Bem pessoal, enquanto liam o capítulo eu encontrei aqui um bilhetinho que a minha irmã Aki me deixou.

Então diz assim:

"_Querido irmão Iak, se neste momento estiveres a ler o papel é porque entraste no meu quarto sem autorização e, de certeza que aproveitaste para te apoderares da minha fic. Por isso quero que digas algumas coisas aos leitores:_

_1ª A Mia é uma personagem que eu me lembrei de acrescentar assim de repente e que é dedicada à minha amiga Camy Hiwatari._

_2ª Eu sei que a parte do fim ficou dramática e lamechas demais para uma fic de humor, mas eu quando me dá para romance saem sempre coisas assim._

_3ª Eu escrevi o capítulo todo no mesmo dia e acabei de escrevê-lo à uma da manhã por isso qualquer coisa, desculpem…_

_agora só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: Iak Manel, vê lá como te portas e não te esqueças de responder ao reviews por mim!_

_BJUXX"_

Iak: Ai eu detesto quando ela me chama Iak Manel! Ò.ó

Bem, vou mas é responder aos reviews:

**littledark**: pois, a nossa família é assim um bocadinho po complicada é, mas a culpa é toda da minha irmã Aki! Se ela não me chateasse tanto… pois, realmente a Kia é muito chegada ao Kai e gosta muito da personalidade fria dele, ás vezes ela também é assim, mas e não a percebo muito bem, as vezes está contente e simpática com toda a gente e outras vezes consegue ser mais fria que o Kai… mas pronto, eu já estou habituado. De certeza que a Aki vai ficar contente por dizeres que a fic está de mais! Obrigado pelo review, beijinhox

**xia-thebladergirl** Pois, agora connosco é que a história está a ficar fixe, principalmente com a minha pessoa la! XDDDD é, a Kia gosta muito da personalidade fria do Kai, e como já disse à littledark, ela ás vezes consegue ser pior que ele… bem, quanto à história do nome, acho que vamos descobrir no próximo capitulo mas não tenho a certeza. Obrigado pelo review, beijinhox

**FireKai** gostaste da parte da Armelinda? Lol a minha vaca é mesmo querida XDD pois e a Hilary e os pois és… bem, não há nada a fazer… gostaste da Kia, isso é bom, eu também gosto muito dela, é uma irmã muito queria, apesar da dupla personalidade dela ¬¬''. Gostaste mais ou menos da Aki… bem, apesar de não parecer eu gosto muito dela (e não é suposto ela saber disso) só que estamos sempre a discutir… e… o que gostaste menos fui eu? Bem, quanto a isso não posso fazer nada, eu sou como sou e a única coisa que posso dizer é que espero que mudes de opinião em relacçao a mim :) Parece que ainda não foi desta que eles voltatam ao normal, o melhor é esperares pelos próximos capítulos! Obrigado pelo review… bem, a ti não te vou mandar beijinhos né? Lol va, um abraço :P

**Brunnekinha-chan:** Ainda bem que gostaste quando nós aparecemos! X)) e a sério que achas isso tudo de mim? X3 fico muito contente, é bom saber que há pessoas que gostam de mim :DD mas quanto ao fã-club… tavas brincando né? Obrigado pelo review, beijos

**Camy Hiwatari**: Mia! Gostaste da surpresa? XDDD ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior e da Armelinda XDDD bom, quanto a tua pergunta sobre o que é que a minha irmã ia fazer com o Tyson, tá respondida né? Obrigado pelo review, beijos

Iak: E bem, por hoje é tudo, agora vou me despedir antes que a minha irmã Aki apareça! Não se esqueçam dos reviews, Tchau


	9. capitulo 9

Eu: Oi pessoal! Que saudades que eu tinha de vocês x3

Iak: E que saudades que vocês tinham de mim x)))

Kia: ¬¬'' a fama subiu-lhe à cabeça.

Eu: Eu peço desculpa por não ter actualizado mais cedo, mas fiquei uma semana sem PC porque ele foi para à loja trocar de disco rígido u.u.

Iak: E por causa disso perdi as minhas coisinhas TT.TT

Kia: Não esperes que tenhamos pena de ti ¬¬.

Iak: ¬¬ insensível.

Eu: Vá vá, meninos, acalmem-se.

Iak: É verdade mana, não vais dar a noticia aos leitores?

Kia: Que noticia?

Eu: Digo depois do capítulo. É escusado dizer que o Beyblade não me pertece por isso, sem mais demoras comecem a ler:)

Kia: Mas qual é a noticia?

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 9

Procurando a solução – Parte 1

Depois de terem presenciado a cena romântica entre o Tyson e a Hilary, o resto do pessoal afastou-se e cada um voltou para onde estava para não darem a perceber que assistido a tudo.

Enquanto os protagonistas da cena que tinha chamado a atenção de tanta gente permaneciam lá fora, os outros estavam lá dentro a tentar convencer o Kai a acreditar na verdade.

Kai: Não, não e não! Eu nunca vou acreditar numa estupidez dessas! Isso é a coisa mais imbecil que eu já ouvi na minha vida!

Ray: Mas Kai, é verdade! Tu tens que acreditar!

Kai: Não acredito, não acredito – cantava bem alto enquanto tapava os ouvidos para não ouvir os outros.

Kenny: Pessoal, se ele não acreditar vai ser difícil pra nós trazê-los de volta. – disse preocupado.

Max: O Kenny tem razão.

Aki: Temos de fazer alguma coisa!

Iak: Sim, mas o quê?

Enquanto eles tentavam arranjar uma solução, Kai continuava com a sua "melodia" intitulada _Não acredito, _o que fez com que Kia perdesse a paciência.

Kia: KAI! IMPORTAS-TE DE PARAR DE SER INFANTIL?

Kai: Por acaso até me importo! Ò.ó

Kia: Pára de ser estúpido ok? Quer tu queiras quer não, vais ter de acreditar que trocaste de personalidade com o Tyson! – Kia parecia que tinha explodido ao dizer aquilo, mas depois acalmou-se – não vês que assim só estás a dificultar as coisas?

Kai: Mas Kia… é difícil… - as lágrimas começavam a surgir nos seus olhos (¬¬''') – Ainda pra mais contigo a gritares comigo dessa maneira! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ TT.TT

Mia: Kai, a gente sabe que é difícil, mas se não acreditares vai ser mais difícil para nós ajudar-vos. – disse calmamente.

Kai: Mas… BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ – Kai abraçou-se à Mia a chorar ainda mais.

Mia: Pronto, pronto, já passou. – disse dando-lhe pancadinhas nas costas.

Os outros: ¬¬'''''''''

Nesse momento Tyson e Hilary entram no dojo.

Hilary: O que se passa com o Kai?

Iak: Ele não quer acreditar que trocou de personalidade com o Tyson.

Tyson: E se parasses de ser idiota Kai? – disse num tom frio e autoritário.

Kai: O que é que disseste? – retorquiu levantando-se, largando a Mia e ficando com cara de mau (¬¬'' Cara de mau? Sei ¬¬''').

Tyson: O que tu ouviste. Achas que para mim não foi difícil acreditar? Claro que foi! E muito! Ainda me custa acreditar que a minha verdadeira personalidade é assim tão… tão…

Kai: Tão quê? Ò.Ó

Tyson: Tão horrível!

Kai: O quê? Estás a dizer que a minha personalidade é horrível? Horrível é a tua! És calado, sério, autoritário, convencido e anti-social!

Ray: Será que ele sabe o significado da palavra anti-social? – cochichou para Kenny.

Kenny: Sinceramente, a esta altura do campeonato já não sei nada…u.u

Max: O que quer dizer anti-social?

Ray/Kenny: ¬¬'''

Tyson: Olha Kai, quer tu queiras quer não, essa personalidade que tanto criticas, é a tua verdadeira personalidade ok?

Kai: E como podes ter tanta certeza?

Tyson: Porque, ao contrário de ti, eu penso! E chaguei à conclusão que não tenho memórias do meu passado relativamente a nós dois.

Kai: Não tens? Ora, tu podes não ter mas eu… – Kai deu voltas e voltas à cabeça para tentar lembrar-se de algum momento dele ou do Tyson e nada – … também não O.O…

Tyson: Vês, agora já acreditas?

Kai: Por muito que me custe, acho que não tenho outro remédio senão acreditar u.u.

Os outros: BOA! Finalmente ele acreditou! YEEEEAAAAAH!

Aki: Bem, agora que ele já acredita já podemos começar a resolver o enigma do tal nome.

Hilary: Tens razão, vamos lá começar.

Todos se sentaram uns ao lado dos outros no chão formando um circulo e começaram a pensar. Inicialmente eles pensavam era que a resposta estava no nome do Tyson ou do Kai, mas depois de 3 horas sem ideias nenhumas acercas dos nomes deles, já tudo lhes passava pela cabeça. Era com cada ideia mais estúpida que a outra, como por exemplo, fazê-los comer pedaços de Ray, a raia do filme "À procura de Nemo", ou raptar Hilary, o mordomo da Lara Croft, ou ainda fazê-los miar como gatos, por causa da presença da Mia. Claro que nenhuma destas ideias resultou.

Ao fim da tarde já estavam todos cansados e prestes a desistir, até que Max teve uma ideia (O Max O.o?)

Max: Pessoal eu estive a pensar e acho que a resposta pode estar no nome do Kai.

Os outros: Como assim?

(Desculpem lá interromper-vos a leitura, mas já repararam que ultimamente este pessoal anda a falar muitas vezes ao mesmo tempo? Acho que vou inscrevê-los no coro da igreja XDD vá continuem lá a ler)

Max: É assim: Aki, tu chamaste Azuki não é?

Aki: Sim, mas detesto que me chamem assim ¬¬xxxxx

Max: Ok, e tu Iak, chamas-te…

Iak: Iakichiro ¬¬.

Max: Isso. E a Kia chama-se Kiara certo?

Hilary: Sim Max, nós já sabemos isso tudo, mas onde queres chegar?

Max: Eu estive a pensar e acho que talvez o Kai não se chame só Kai.

Ray: Queres dizer que o nome Kai pode ser uma espécie de abreviatura do nome verdadeiro?

Max: Sim.

Kenny: Faz sentido… O que tens a dizer Kai?

Kai: Vocês têm razão mas…

Os outros: Maaaass…?

Kai: Mas eu não me lembro do meu nome :P

Claro que isto levou a uma queda tipo anime do pessoal todo.

Já recompostos…

Hilary: Vocês também não se lembram do nome dele? – perguntou a Aki, Kia, Iak e Mia.

Mia: Eu sempre o conheci como Kai.

Iak: E ele a nós nunca nos quis dizer o nome ¬¬.

Kai: XD

Os outros: ¬¬

Kai: Mas se eu não quis dizer é porque o meu nome deve ser mesmo estúpido XD

Max: Tipo o quê? Climbino?

Ray: O que é que isso tem a ver com Kai?

Max: Nada, mas é um nome estúpido XPP

Aki: ¬¬ Não brinquem, o nome dele é bem fixe!

Hilary: Então quer dizer que te lembras qual é? – perguntou arregalando os olhos e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Aki: Não XPPP

Os outros: ¬¬''

Ray: Então como é que sabes que é fixe?

Aki: Não sei, mas lembro-me que um dia eu e a minha irmã descobrimos o nome dele e achámos muito fixe.

Kia: Pois foi… quando estávamos na Argentina…

Iak: E não me contaram nada? T.T

Aki: Tu tinhas um ano!

Max: Vocês estiveram na Argentina? O.o

Kia: Visita de estudo com a escola, nada de importante. Mas continuando, Aki não te lembras mesmo?

Aki: Não u.u

Iak: Se vocês me tivessem contado de certeza que eu me lembrava!

Aki/Kia: ¬¬''

Mia: Ei! Agora é a minha vez de falar! Já viram que não me deixam dizer quase nada?

Ray: Sabes o nome do Kai?

Mia: Não.

Ray: Então não falas!

Mia: Mas eu queria dizer que…

Kenny: Desculpa lá Mia, mas não vai dar pra falares.

Mia: Porquê?

Kenny: Porque o capítulo vai acabar agora.

Mia: Isso é descriminação TT.TT

Continua…

Eu: Ok pessoal, desculpem lá o capitulo ter ficado minúsculo mas é que eu não pude mesmo avançar mais e…

Kia: Vais contar a notícia ou não? Fiquei o capítulo inteiro à espera ¬¬.

Eu: Ah sim! A notícia é que este foi o antepenúltimo capítulo da fic.

Kia: O.O a sério? Quer dizer que a fic só vai ter mais dois capítulos?

Iak: Infelizmente sim TT.TT. vou ficar cheio de saudades dos meus admiradores TT.TT. não estás triste Kia?

Kia: Triste eu? Eu estou é a dar pulos de alegria! Finalmente a minha vida vai deixar de estar exposta ao público!

Aki: Se não querias entrar dizias u.u.

Kia: E perder a oportunidade de ser conhecida? Nem penses.

Aki: ¬¬'' Eu vou mas é responder aos reviews.

**meniina Ines**: Oi donah manager! X)) pois, realmente tens sido um pouco ausente ¬¬, mas eu compreendo x)) sei que tas sempre a apoiar-me! Ainda bem que tas a gostar da fic e obrigada pelos elogios! Como vez actualizei depressita, quer dizer, não foi assim tão depressa, mas pra ti foi porque so leste anteontem XDDD hum.. espero bem que comeces a trabalhar, senão a manager dá-te nas orelhas! XDD e não te importes se os coments ficarem muito grandes, eu ate gosto XDD sabes k eu também te adoro muito muito muito! És a minha manager querida XDD. Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi! É, a gente tinha saído pra fazer compras XDDD que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior e da parte do romance! Adorei escrever ela XPPP. So queria te pedir uma coisa Bubu, pára de dizer que adora o Iak se não ele vai ficar ainda mais convencido ¬¬ ­­ XDDD Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**FireKai**: Oi! Pois, agora com a Mia as coisas ainda ficam pior loool. O Iak vai gostar de saber que já gostas um bocadinho mais dele, mas ele não tinha nada de ter entrar no meu quarto ¬¬ loooooooooooool. Por acaso também me lembro de ter lido essa parte da BD do Clavin e do Hobbes. Acho que foi num dos livros da enorme colecção calvin e hobbes do meu primo XDD. Ainda bem que gostaste do romance XDD. Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**littledark**: OI! Ainda bem que gostaste da Mia!XDD Pois, realmente a troca de personalidades serviu para alguma coisa xPPP. Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**xia-thebladergir**l: OI! Pois é, o Iak é um abusador! Mas ele já não vai fazer isso mais vezes (isso queria eu ¬¬) XDDD. Mas mudando de assunto, ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior! Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**Camy Hiwatari**: Oi! Ainda bem que gostou da surpresa mia x))) quase chorou com a parte do Tyson e da Hilary? Meu, não sabia que tava tão dramática assim…XDD vc sabe que eu também te adoro muito neh x))))))))) brigada pelo review, BJUXX

Aki: Pois é Sr. Iak, que ideia foi essa de entrares no meu quarto e te apoderares da minha fic no capítulo anterior?

Iak: Eu bem que estava a achar estranho ainda não teres dito nada u.u

Aki: O quê?

Iak (saindo a correr): Aaaaaaa…nada! Vou bazar! Tchau!

Aki (a correr atrás dele): Volta aqui Iak Manel!

Kia (com uma gota enorme atrás da cabeça): Bem, então hoje a deixa da despedida é minha. Não se esqueçam dos reviews ok? Beijinhos pessoal!


	10. capitulo 10

Aki: Oi pessoal! Estão todos bonzinhos?

Iak: Eu não TT.TT

Aki: Então porquê mano?

Iak: Porque este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic TT.TT

Kia: Vá não fiques assim, vais ver que depois ainda voltas a encontrar-te com os teus fãs!

Aki/Iak: O.O Kia, estás bem?

Kia: Estou óptima, porquê?

Aki: Não, não é nada.

Iak: Ah, já sei!

Kia: Já sabes o quê?

Iak: Tens um namorado novo x))

Kia: O que é que disseste?

Iak: Ups, acho que falei demais, tchau! – e sai a correr.

Kia: Volta aqui idiota!

Aki: Bela maneira de começar o penúltimo capítulo da fic ¬¬ vocês não têm o mínimo respeito pelos leitores ¬¬

Iak/Kia: Olha quem fala!

Aki: u.u Bem, comecem lá a ler que eu vou ver se consigo acalmar aqueles dois u.u

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 10

Procurando a solução – Parte 2

Mia: Então, agora já posso dizer o que tinha para dizer no capítulo anterior?

Os outros: Diz lá -.-

Mia: Então, eu queria dizer que vocês são uns idiotas!

Os outros: O.O

Mia: Se querem saber o nome do Kai, vão ver no Bilhete de Identidade dele ¬¬'

Max: Ih, pois é! Como é que não nos lembrámos antes? Somos mesmo burros -.-

Tyson: Fala por ti, eu lembrei-me.

Hilary: Então porque não disseste nada? ¬¬'

Tyson: Vocês não perguntaram.

Os outros: u.u

Iak: Mas esqueçam lá isso, Kai tens o B.I.?

Kai: Sim, está aqui no meu bol… Ei! Onde é que ele está? – exclamou procurando por todos os bolsos da sua roupa, em baixo das almofadas, nos vasos de flores etc.

Os outros: Estamos feitos -.-

Aki: E se nos dividíssemos para procurar?

Os outros: Boa ideia!

Aki: Ok, então eu e a Kia procuramos aqui na sala, o Kai e o Iak procuram na cozinha, o Kenny e a Mia procuram lá fora, o Tyson e a Hilary procuram no quarto do Tyson e o Max e o Ray procuram no quarto do avô do Tyson. Alguma pergunta?

Max: Sim, quem é que procura na casa de banho?

Aki: Logo decidimos. Mais alguma pergunta?

Ray: Porque és tu que estás a decidir tudo?

Aki: Porque eu é que tive a ideia de nos separarmos para procurar.

Mia: E porque é que eu não posso ficar com o Kai?

Aki: ¬¬' Vamos começar.

E assim começaram as buscas. Enquanto os outros ficavam lá em baixo, Ray, Max, Tyson e Hilary subiram as escadas para procurarem nos quartos.

Chegando lá a cima, cada grupo entrou no quarto que lhe tinha sido destinado.

----------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------

No quarto do Tyson, Hilary procurava por todo o lado sem sucesso, enquanto que Tyson ficava encostado à parede de braços cruzados a controlar o que ela fazia.

Hilary: Tyson, já ajudavas não! – disse parando de procurar e indo até ele.

Tyson: Não vale a pena, de certeza que o B.I. do Kai não está aqui. Ele nunca aqui entra! – respondeu sem sair da mesma posição.

Hilary: Sim mas podia ter vindo parar aqui sem ser o Kai a trazê-lo, tipo no meio de alguma coisa.

Tyson: Hilary, esquece isso! O Bilhete do Kai não está aqui não está aqui! Se estivesse eu já tinha dado por ele não achas?

Hilary: Sim mas… - Hilary parou de falar quando sentiu que Tyson a puxava para si.

Tyson: Pára de perder tempo, sim? Existem coisas muito mais interessantes que podemos fazer.

Hilary: Ah sim? E o quê, por exemplo?

Tyson: Isto. – E beijou-a profundamente, sendo que ela correspondeu de imediato.

----------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------

Entretanto no quarto do avô do Tyson, Ray e Max continuavam à procura do B.I. do Kai.

Ray: Já estou cansado de procurar -.- – disse sentando-se na cama para descansar.

Max: Achei! – gritou eufórico.

Ray: O B.I. do Kai? – perguntou cheio de esperanças.

Max: Não, o 15º volume do manga Cardcaptor Sakura. Há tanto tempo que queria lê-lo! – disse com os olhos a brilhar.

Ray: ¬¬' Olha, sabes que mais? Estou farto! Vai na volta os outros já encontraram o B.I. e nós andamos aqui feitos parvos! Vou dormir uma sesta! – Ray deitou-se na cama do avô do Tyson, onde já estava sentado, enquanto Max se sentou num pequeno sofá ao lado da janela, todo contente, a ler o manga.

----------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------

Saindo até ao jardim, Kenny tentava localizar o B.I. do Kai através da Dizzi, enquanto Mia estava a olhar fixamente para o lago.

Kenny: Mia, há imenso tempo que estás fixada no lago, achas que o B.I. do Kai está ai dentro?

Mia: Não, não o vejo.

Kenny: Então porque é que continuas ai a olhar para o lago feita parva?

Mia: Estava a pensar… Achas que posso dar um mergulho?

Kenny: Um mergulho õ.o?

Mia: Sim, um mergulho. É que eu tenho tantas saudades dos mergulhos que eu dava nas águas quentes das praias do Brasil. – disse com um ar sonhador recordando aqueles momentos.

Kenny: Mia, isso e um lago ¬¬'''.

----------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------

Entretanto na cozinha…

Kai: Iak, passa-me o sal se faz favor. – pediu com a boca cheia de comida.

Iak: Toma Kai. – disse também de boca cheia enquanto lhe passava o sal.

A cena era o seguinte: A mesa estava cheia das mais diversas comidas, desde doces, salgados, mariscos, sopas, carnes, peixes, etc. e o Kai e o Iak estavam a devorar aquilo tudo sem se preocuparem com mais nada.

Iak: Aaaaaaaa… Kai, não devíamos estar à procura do teu B.I.?

Kai: Pois devíamos, mas comer é muito melhor! XD

Iak: Concordo.

E continuaram a comer desalmadamente (¬¬'''''''''').

----------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------

Já na sala as coisas eram diferentes.

Aki: Encontraste-o Kia?

Kia: Não, dentro da televisão não está.

Aki: Então onde será que está o maldito B.I.?

Kia: Não sei, mas eu estou farta de procurar. Já procurámos a sala inteira!

Aki: Pois e na sala ele não está. Deixa lá, pode ser que os outros tenham tido mais sorte.

Kia: Tomara.

Entretanto Ray e Max descem as escadas ao mesmo tempo que Kenny e Mia entram no dojo.

Aki: Então, encontraram-no?

Max: O quê?

Aki: O Bilhete de Identidade do Kai, o que é que havia de ser!

Ray: No quarto do avô do Tyson não está. – disse com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar (porque será? ¬¬).

Kenny: Lá fora também não.

Aki: Hum… pode ser que os outros o tenham encontrado.

Nisto, Tyson e Hilary chegam à sala.

Hilary: Estão, alguém o encontrou?

Mia: Não, e vocês?

Hilary: Também não u.u.

Kai: Ai, estou cheio x) – disse aparecendo juntamente com Iak.

Iak: Eu também XD.

Max: Deixem-me adivinhar, também não encontraram o B.I.

Iak: Acertaste!

Ray: Têm a certeza que procuraram? ¬¬'

Kai: Aaaaaa… pois…

Os outros: ¬¬'''

Kai: Mas de certeza que não estava na cozinha! – disse com um sorriso atrapalhado e uma gota – Bem, eu vou à casa de banho, já volto.

Os outros: ¬¬' Ok.

Mal Kai entra na casa de banho o telefone começa a tocar e o avô do Tyson vai atender.

Kenny: Quem será a esta hora?

Ray: Não sei, mas pode ser qualquer pessoa.

Max: Pois, afinal são 19:50, uma hora perfeitamente normal para se ligar para casa das pessoas.

Mia: Estás a dizer isso a sério o estás a ser sarcástico? ¬¬.

Max: O que quer dizer sarcástico? O.o

Os outros: (Queda)

Nisto aparece o avô com o telefone na mão.

Avô: Meninos é pra vocês.

Os outros: Quem é?

Avô: Diz que se chama Margorete Amargurada.

Os outros: O.O

Hilary: Eu atendo.

Margorete: _Hilary, minha querida, está tudo bem consigo?_

Hilary: S-sim e consigo? – perguntou um pouco indignada.

Margorete: _Vou indo… mas olhe, eu só liguei para vos avisar que a minha previsão estava equivocada._

Hilary: O que quer dizer?

Margorete: _Recebi agora uma mensagem dos céus e informaram-me que se enganaram na vossa resposta. Afinal, a resposta que mandaram para vocês era pra um tal de Amílcar Couve-flor, só que eles apanharam um vírus qualquer no computador lá de cima e as respostas foram todas trocadas e desviadas para as pessoas erradas._

Hilary: Percebo… Mas então o que é que temos mesmo de fazer?

Margorete: _Ah! Basta que eles apanhem com outros raio, ou um pequeno choque eléctrico que volta logo tudo ao normal x)._

Hilary: Obrigadinha ¬¬''.

Margorete: _De nada querida, já sabe que estou sempre aqui para ajudar. Já agora, o custo desta informação é de 150 euros mais IVA._

Hilary: Quer dizer, vocês falharam com o nosso trabalho e nós ainda temos de pagar?

Margorete: _É a vida querida, temos de fazer pelo negócio. Amanhã passem cá para pagar ou peçam ao banco para meter o dinheiro na minha conta, o meu banco é o BEB, Banco Espiritual de Bruxaria, ok? Vá beijinhos._

Hilary: ¬¬''' Tchau. – mal desligou o telefone os outros partiram logo para cima dela com perguntas.

Max: Então, o que é que ela disse, o que é que ela disse?

Kenny: Resolveu o enigma?

Iak: Descobriu o nome do Kai?

Ray: Quer devolver-nos o dinheiro?

Aki: Conseguiu finalmente fazer com que só passem animes no Canal Panda?

Os outros: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''

Aki: n.n''

Hilary: Bem, ela disse que… AFINAL A RESPOSTA NÃO ESTÁ NO NOME E QUE BASTA DARMOS-LHES OUTRO CHOQUE PARA FAZER COM QUE ELES VOLTEM AO NORMAL O QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ANDÁMOS A PERDER TEMPO PRA NADA! – gritou tudo de uma vez, só depois parando para respirar – pronto, já disse.

Os outros: O.O

Kai: Pessoal! Encontrei o meu B.I., estava dentro da banheira n.n'''.

Todos olharam lentamente para ele com cara de múmia (ok, não me liguem, eu quando me dá pra dizer do que é a cara só saem estupidezes n.n').

Kai: O que foi? Não estão contentes? – perguntou com um sorriso assustado por causa das caras deles – Pessoal, hello! Não vão dizer nada?

E depois de terem raciocinado sobre tudo caíram ao chão tipo anime.

Kai: Tão doidos u.u. bem, então, visto que eles não estão em condições de saberem o meu nome agora, eu digo no próximo capítulo! Bye! X)

Continua…

Tyson: Fogo pá, nunca mais volto para a minha personalidade!

Kai: Mas eu pensei que gostavas dessa!

Tyson: E gosto, mas já começo a ficar com fome ò.ó.

Kai: hauhauahauahauahauahauahauah, nem sei como consegues ser tão engraçado mesmo tendo essa personalidade XDD

Leitores: Ei! O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

Kai: Bem, é que a Kia foi a correr atrás do Iak até a Amazónia e a Aki teve que ir atrás deles, por isso pediu-nos para fechar o capitulo por ela. Mas não se preocupem que ela já deixou os reviews respondidos! Vou já ler:

**Lemmie-chan**: Oi, que bom que você tá gostando e brigada pelo elogio! X) brigada pelo review BJUXX

**littledark**: Oi! realmente os doces fazem muito bem loool, acho que foi por causa deles que os exames não me correram mal xP pois é, qual será o verdadeiro nome do Kai? Bem, isso só eu e o Kai é que sabemos XDDD mas vais descobrir já no próximo capitulo que é o último x)

brigada pelo revuew, BJUXX

**FireKai**: Oi, ainda bem que gostaste! Pois, Kaibrósio era um bom nome para o Kai, mas posso-te adiantar que não é esse o nome XD. Pois, é, por acaso eu até comentei com a minha mãe que se tivesse montes de capítulos escritos e os perdesse ficava desanimada e já não escrevia mais -.- mas ainda bem que não tinha, assim não os perdi:) como viste, a ideia da Mia era boa XD, brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**meniina Ines**: Oi donah manager! Ainda bem que gostaste:D e aquela cnea do mordomo da Lara, eu sempre pensei que algum dia aquilo ia dar jeito looooool. E não te preocupes k eu não vou ser preguiçosa ( ¬¬ tens uma moral pa falar… loooool na brinca XD). Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi maninha XD! Que bom que gostou! Não sei se vou fazer continuação x7 tou com uns projectos agora… mas que bom que gostou de vero Kai assim! X) brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**Camy Hiwatari**: Oi mia! Sabia que a Bubu falou k tu eh cunhada dela XDDD que bom que gostou mia x) e claro que eu vou ter mais ideias ;) acho que nesse capitulo você falou mais neh XD brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**xia-thebladergirl**: Oi, bem afinal parece que o segrededo já não está no nome do Kai, mas mesmo assim vais ficara a saber o nome dele no próximo capítulo! Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

Kai: Bem, eu quero que saibam que eu estive a ler isto um pouco contrariado porque a Aki disse coisas com que eu desconcordo totalmente! Ò.ó

Tyson: Discordo ¬¬.

Kai: Ã?

Tyson: Diz-se discordo e não desconcordo ¬¬.

Kai: Ah ok, não interessa… sabes gostava de saber porque é que a Aki tem a mania de postar a fic de madrugada, bolas é sempre a mesma coisa!

Tyson: Ela lá deve ter os seus motivos…

Kai: Mas Tyson, são 2:15 da manhã ¬¬''.

Tyson; E depois, ela tá de férias, deixa a rapariga em paz ok?

Kai: Andas muito protector ¬¬.

Tyson: Bem, vamos mas é embora que o pessoal já deve estar farto de nos aturar.

Kai: Ya, vamos lá. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews ok? Tchau pessoal!


	11. capitulo 11

Aki: Oi pessoal! Preparados para o último capitulo?

Iak: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Aki: ¬¬.' ainda não te conformaste?

Iak: Não T.T

Kia: Ai que miúdo tão estúpido -.-

Aki: Deixa lá, eu vou escrever mais fics!

Iak: E vais-me convidar para aparecer nos capítulos não vais? X3

Aki: Não é preciso, tu apareces por conta própria ¬¬.

Iak: Estás a chamar-me oferecido? Ò.ó

Aki: Oferecido? Não, de onde é que tiraste essa ideia? Que estupidez! Eu a chamar-te oferecido? É claro que estou!

Iak: O quê? És tão má! TT.TT

Kia: Pronto, lá está ele a fazer-se de vítima… outra vez -.-

Aki: Esta conversa não vai a lado nenhum por isso é melhor começarmos com a fic. Boa leitura!

De repente tudo ficou maluco

Cap 11

Finalmente tudo volta ao normal, ou não!

Depois de se terem conformado que tinham estado a perder tempo para nada, os nossos heróis (sim pois ¬¬) contaram ao Kai o que a dona Margorete tinha dito.

Kai: Quer dizer que o meu nome já não vai servir para nada? – perguntou olhando para o B.I.

Mia: Isso mesmo.

Kai: Ah! Então não precisam de saber qual é XD. – disse guardando o B.I. dentro do bolso.

Kenny: Precisamos sim.

Kai: Ah sim? E para quê?

Iak: Pra matar a curiosidade, dah!

Kai: Nunca ouviram dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato?

Ray: Isso a mim não me afecta, eu não estou curioso pra saber o teu nome!

Os outros: ¬¬'

Ray: É verdade v.v

Max: Mas diz lá o teu nome Kai, por favoooooooooor! ó.ò

Kai: Não!

Aki: Nem para deixares a tua maninha feliz?

Kai: Não!

Aki: Obrigadinha pela consideração!

Kai: Não tens de quê.

Hilary: És assim não és?

Kai: Sou!

Kia: Algo me diz que isto vai correr mal. – murmurou para Tyson.

Tyson: Podes ter a certeza.

Hilary: Pessoal, vamos a ele! – gritou correndo até Kai, sendo seguida por Ray, Max, Kenny, (e eu que pensava que o Kenny tinha juízo u.u) Mia, Aki e Iak.

Todos se mandaram para cima do Kai para lhe tentarem tirar o bilhete e formou-se uma enorme bola de fumo à volta deles (daquelas que aparecem nos animes quando eles estão a lutar, sabem?) não deixando ver o que se passava. Depois de algum tempo ali no meio da bola de fumo, alguém teve sucesso e encontrou o B.I.

Ray: Consegui! – gritou e saltou para fora da bola de fumo que logo se desfez por eles terem parado de "atacar" o Kai.

Kai: Hnf, não eras tu que não estavas nada curioso? (O.O o Kai disse hnf ou sou eu que estou a sonhar? XDD) – disse cruzando os braços chateado.

Ray: Dizes bem, não estava, mas agora estou! XD

Max: Então, qual é o nome dele?

Mia: Diz lá Ray, estou a ficar impaciente.

Kenny: Estamos todos!

Iak: Vá lá Ray.

Ray: Calma, eu já vou ler! – e olhou para a parte da frente do B.I. – Huahuahuahauahuaha.

Hilary: Qual é a piada?

Kai: Achas o meu nome engraçado? Õ.o

Ray: Não, huahuahauahauahuahauahauahauahauahauhauahauahauaauahau.

Hilary: Então porque é que te estás a rir? ¬¬

Ray: Eu não me estou a rir do nome dele, huahuahauahauahaua, estou-me a rir da fotografia! Huahuahauahauahauahau.

Kai: O que é que tem? Até estou bem lindo!

Max: Mas o que tem a foto de engraçado? – disse indo até Ray e tentando espreitar o B.I.

Ray: O Kai tem um aparelho nos dentes. XDD

Kai: Eu tinha 11 anos nessa foto ok? E precisei de pôr o aparelho pra conseguir ficar com os dentes direitinhos para agora ser o rapaz mais lindo de sempre! – disse todo convencido – Claro que eu já era lindo, mas agora sou mais.

Os outros: ¬¬''

Mia: Ele tem razão.

Os outros: ¬¬'''

Max: Deixa-me ver Ray!

Ray: Depois vês. Agora vou ler o nome o Kai. – e começou a ler lentamente – Hi-wa-ta-ri Kaaaa… Ei! Porque é que o sobrenome está primeiro que o nome?

Kia: Dah, é um B.I. japonês!

Ray: Ah pois!

Iak: Até eu sabia isso u.u.

Mia: Vais dizer qual é o nome dele ou vou ter que ir ai lê-lo eu?

Ray: Ok, ok. Então o nome dele é… Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii… Kaito? Mas que raio de nome é este?

Kai: Pelo menos não me chamo Raymond ¬¬

Aki: Eu sabia que o nome dele era fixe! X3

Max: Ei! Essa cara sou eu que faço! Ò.ó – resmungou com Aki.

Aki: ¬¬.

Hilary: Tanta coisa pra nada, afinal o nome dele não era nada de especial!

Kai: Eu disse! Vocês é que ficaram ai todos curiosos por nada!

Kenny: Não disseste não? ¬¬

Kai: Ai não? O.o Mas pensei!

Os outros: ¬¬

Hilary: Bem, agora que já sabemos o nome do Kai acho que devíamos ir descansar.

Kenny: Tens razão, hoje o dia foi muito complicado. Bem, então eu vou indo pra casa.

Kia: E nós também vamos não é malta?

Iak: Claro! Tou mortinho por me deitar na minha caminha fofinha.

Aki: Vamos Kai? Quer dizer, vamos Kai…to? XD

Kai: Não posso ficar aqui? Ó.ò

Tyson: Não!

Kai: Que mau! Já não gosto mais de ti!

Os outros: ¬¬''

Kia: Vamos Kai -.-

Kai: Está bem…

Aki: E tu Mia, vais pra casa?

Mia: Sim, aliás já devia lá estar! Tchau pessoal! – e começou a correr.

Ray: Espera Mia!

Mia: O que foi? – perguntou parando de repente e virando-se para trás.

Ray: Pessoal, não se esqueçam de vir cá ter amanhã de manhã para irmos resolver o problema.

Aki/Iak/Mia/Kenny: Ok!

Dito isto, a Mia voltou a correr, mas desta vez mais depressa, o Kenny foi andando calmamente para casa e a Aki e a Kia pegaram nas motos e foram para casa com Iak na moto da Aki e Kai na moto da Kia.

Tyson: E vocês os dois, vão ficar aqui? – perguntou a Ray e Max

Max: Sim, há algum problema?

Tyson: Claro! Max, tu tens uma casa, podes perfeitamente ir para lá!

Max: Mas Tyson, eu durmo sempre aqui, qual é que é o teu problema hoje?

Tyson: Nenhum, apenas estou farto que façam da minha casa um hotel!

Ray: Não vale a pena Max, sabes que ele agora está com aquela personalidade difícil por isso não o vais conseguir convencer.

Max: Tens razão, vamos embora Ray, dormes em minha casa.

Ray: Ok, obrigado.

E foram-se embora um bocado chateados.

Tyson: Finalmente foram-se todos embora. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

Hilary: És tão mau! Já viste como eles ficaram? Não te vão perdoar.

Tyson: Eles vão compreender, até porque eles pensam que eu fiz isto por causa desta minha personalidade.

Hilary: E não foi? – perguntou levantando o sobrolho e mostrando também um sorriso maroto.

Tyson: Claro que não! Foi tudo para ficar sozinho contigo! – respondeu abraçando-a pela cintura.

Hilary: Ah sim? Então e o teu avô?

Tyson: Já deve estar a dormir. Além disso temos que aproveitar enquanto ainda tenho juízo na cabeça não achas?

Hilary: Hum… acho que tens razão… afinal a partir de amanhã não sei o que posso esperar de ti não é?

Tyson: Exacto. – e uniram-se num apaixonado beijo que iria durar algum tempo… Ok, muito tempo…bastante? Ah, esqueçam ok? Vamos passar à frente.

Na manhã seguinte já todos estavam reunidos à entrada do dojo do Tyson, quer dizer quase todos…

Aki: A Mia está atrasada.

Ray: Sim e não é pouco.

Tyson: Se ela não chegar nos próximos 5 minutos vamos embora sem ela!

Kai: Bolas Tyson, hoje estás com um mau humor pior que o do costume!

Tyson: Talvez seja porque estou prestes a trocar de personalidade contigo não?

Kai: Ih, tens razão… também vou ficar mau humorado! – e amuou.

Os outros: ¬¬''

Mia: Desculpem o atraso pessoal! – desculpou-se entrando no dojo a correr e derrapando na areia que havia à entrada fazendo com que todos começassem a tossir por causa do pó que tinha engolido.

Kenny: Para que é que foi isso? Ò.ó.

Mia: Desculpem, não consegui evitar xP.

Foi aí que todos notaram que Mia não estava sozinha. Ela vinha de mão dada com um rapaz.

Ray: Quem é ele? O.o

Mia: Ah, desculpem, esqueci-me que ainda não o conhecem! Pessoal este é o meu namorado!

Os outros: Namorado? O.O

Namorado da Mia cujo o nome ainda é desconhecido: Oi pessoal! É um prazer conhecê-los, o meu nome é Pedro e cheguei ontem do Brasil. – O rapaz que aparentava ter uns 16 anos de idade, tinha cabelos pretos e despenteados com algumas mechas verdes à frente que cobriam os seus lindos olhos verdes esmeralda. Tinha a pele bronzeada e vestia um colete verde por cima da sua T-shirt preta. Usava também umas calças pretas largas e cheias de bolsos e uns ténis verdes e brancos da Adidas (pronto, agora foi só pra variar xPP).

Aki: Mia, podemos falar? – disse empurrando-a para as traseiras.

Mia: Claro. Pessoal façam companhia ao Pedro!

Os outros: Ok!

Max: Então Pedro, como é que conheceste a Mia?

Pedro: Tudo começou quando…

Nas traseiras…

Mia: O que é que querias falar?

Aki: Ele é mesmo teu namorado?

Mia: Sim porquê, estás com inveja?

Aki: Não sejas parva! Claro que não!

Mia: Então porque perguntas?

Aki: É que eu pensei que tu gostavas do Kai!

Mia: E pensaste bem! Mas quando eu fui ao Brasil conheci o Pedro e nós começámos a namorar.

Aki: E foi ai que deixaste de gostar do Kai?

Mia: Não, eu ainda gosto dele.

Aki: Então porque namoras com o Pedro?

Mia: É uma longa história. Antes de eu voltar para o Japão contei ao Pedro que gostava de outro rapaz e nós acabámos tudo, mas ontem ele veio cá de propósito para me dizer que não me conseguiu esquecer e nós voltámos a namorar! FIM!

Aki: Uma longa história ¬¬.

Mia: Bem, agora vamos lá ter com os outros que eles já devem estar cansados de esperar, além disso se não nos despachar-mos o capítulo vai ficar enorme.

Aki: Tens razão, vamos.

De volta à entrada…

Hilary: Essa foi a história de amor mais bonita que eu já ouvi T-T – disse chorando de emoção.

Pedro: Obrigado. – agradeceu com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Kai: Ah! Já não era sem tempo! – disse vendo Aki e Mia chegarem – estava a ver que tinham ido falar para Júpiter!

Ray: Não exageres Kai.

Kai: Ok, para Marte.

Ray: ¬¬''

Tyson: Bem, vamos ou não?

Hilary: Vamos.

Iak: Mas afinal onde é que nós vamos?

Kenny: Vamos à Montanha do Trovão.

Iak: Á Montanha do Trovão? Õ.o

Kia: Sim Iak, à Montanha do Trovão.

Iak: Porquê?

Ray: Porque eles precisam de apanhar um choque eléctrico e não há lugar melhor para isso do que a Montanha do Trovão.

Iak: Ah ok.

Pedro: Também posso ir?

Kenny: Já estás aqui... se quiseres podes vir.

Pedro: Ok, então também vou!

Tyson: Agora já podemos ir?

Max: Esperem, ainda não podemos ir.

Os outros: Porquê?

Max: Tenho que ir buscar o meu pára-raios.

Os outros: ¬¬'' vamos embora Max.

Depois de terem passado no BEB para deixar o dinheiro na conta da dona Margorete, os nossos heróis foram para a Montanha do Trovão.

Ray: Ok, já cá estamos e agora?

Max: Vamos pra casa?

Hilary: Cala-te Max. Bem, agora… estão a ver aqueles raios a caírem descontroladamente lá à frente?

Os outros: Sim.

Hilary: O que vocês têm de fazer é irem até lá e apanharem os dois com o mesmo raio em cima. – disse virando-se para Kai e Tyson.

Tyson: Só isso?

Kai: Como assim só isso? E-eu não sei se sou capaz. – disse tremendo de medo.

Kia: Claro que és. Agora VAI!

Kai: Pronto ok, ¬¬ chata.

Enquanto o Kai e o Tyson foram até ao local onde os trovões caiam, os outros ficaram a observá-los de longe, sendo que o Kenny e o Max ainda estavam mais afastados porque tinham ficado aterrorizados quando chegaram.

Kai: Isto é seguro não é?

Tyson: Espero que sim. Olha, ai vem um. Prepara-te!

O Kai fechou os olhos e logo depois um raio caiu-lhes em cima. Mas aquele raio ia com bastante velocidade e quando embateu neles, em vez de ir até ao chão e desaparecer, subiu novamente, virou-se para o lado dos nossos heróis e foi até eles acertando em Kenny e Max.

Aki: Já está.

Mia: E foi rápido.

Hilary: Será que eles estão bem?

Kia: Não sei, vamos até lá!

Ray: Então e o Kenny e o Max?

Hilary: Vai ver como eles estão ok Ray? Nós já voltamos.

Ray: Ok.

Aki: Iak, fica aqui, as manas já vêm.

Iak: Detesto quando me tratam como uma criança ¬¬xxxxx

Kia: Mas é o que tu és!

Mia: Fica aqui também, ok Pedro?

Pedro: Ok.

Chegando perto de Kai e Tyson, as meninas encontraram-nos deitados no chão.

Hilary: Oh meu Deus, Tyson estás bem? – perguntou preocupada ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

Tyson: Por acaso até não estou muito bem. – disse levantando-se lentamente – estou com fome u.u

Hilary: Voltaste! – e abraçou-o chorando de alegria.

Kai: Voltámos! Eu também já estou de volta. – disse friamente.

Kia: Ainda bem x))

Aki: Pois, acho que também estou contente. Sabes que eu gosto de ti de qualquer maneira maninho x) – e abraçou-o.

Mia: E eu também! – disse abraçando-o também.

Kai: Ei ei! Cheguem-se pra lá ok? – disse afastando-as.

Hilary: Espera ai, vocês lembram-se?

Tyson: De tudo! Pelo menos eu lembro-me. E tu Kai?

Kai: Hnf.

Tyson: Calculo que isso seja um sim.

Kia: Hum… sabem o que eu acho? Acho que isto aconteceu para vos dar uma lição de moral.

Tyson: Acho que tens razão. Eu aprendi uma coisa com isto tudo…

Mia: O quê?

Tyson: Aprendi que não podemos esconder os nossos sentimentos e, por mais que isso nos custe devemos demonstrá-los.

Aki: Ui, essa foi forte! Foi uma indirecta para o Kai? – perguntou sem ligar ao olhar mortal que Kai lhe lançara naquele instante.

Kia: Não faças perguntas estúpidas Aki, é claro que foi! Mas diz-nos, foi só isso que aprendeste?

Tyson: Não, também aprendi que quando quero consigo ser mesmo insuportável.

Hilary: Tens razão, mas eu gosto de ti assim XD.

Tyson: Ainda bem!

Mia: E o que é que tu aprendeste Kai, se é que aprendeste alguma coisa.

Kai: Eu aprendi que quando o Tyson quer, ainda consegue ser mais insuportável do que eu julgava que ele conseguisse ser.

Os outros: u.u

Quando voltaram para trás onde deixaram os amigos…

Hilary: Então está tudo bem com o Kenny e o Max?

Pedro: Eu acho que sim.

Iak: Dizes isso porque não os conheces.

Tyson: Mas há algum problema?

Ray: Sim e dos grandes! Olhem.

Max: Kenny, eu preciso que me emprestes o teu beyblade para eu lhe fazer uma revisão!

Kenny: Só to empresto se me deres muitos doces! X3

Os outros: Oh não -.-

FIM

Iak: E foi o fim TT.TT

Kia: Bem este capítulo foi enorme Aki, até estou cansada.

Aki: Achei que por ser o último tinha direito a ser o maior XDD.

Kia: Fizeste bem.

Aki: Bem, eu só quero avisar que a seguir ainda há um capítulo. É uma espécie de Extra que conta o final de cada personagem, tem as respostas aos reviews e também algumas perguntas e respostas sobre a fic, por isso antes de mandarem review virem a página ok? XDD

Kia: Tu e os extras u.u

Iak: Fui eu que lhe pedi para fazer um, para eu ter mais tempo pra me despedir XD

Kia: ¬¬

Aki: Bem, esqueçam que nós estamos Aki e vão ter connosco ao capítulo 12 ok?


	12. EXTRA

Aki: Olá outra vez!

Iak: Como prometido cá estamos nós!

Kia: Vamos mas é despachar isto ok?

Aki: Não sejas desmancha-prazeres. Então, sem mais demoras vamos começar com isto.

**Capitulo 12** – EXTRA

Aki: Então vamos começar com as respostas aos reviews para o capítulo anterior.

Iak: Porquê? Isso não devia ser a última coisa?

Aki: Sim, mas as respostas aos reviews fazem parte do capítulo 11 por isso vou responder primeiro.

Iak: Ah ok!

Kia: Mesmo burro ¬¬

**Brunnekinha-chan**: Oi Bubu! É, finalmente a fic acabou XD. Espero que tenha gostado do final!x) que bom que gostou do outro capitulo! E agora já sabe o nome do nosso maninho neh XDD. Brigada pelo review, BJUXX

**FireKai**: Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior! X) quanto ao 15º volume do manga ccsakura estar no quarto do avô do Tyson… bem, das duas uma, ou alguém se esqueceu dele lá ou o avô do Tyson gosta de ccsakura XD Pois é aquela Margorete só quer é dinheiro! Ainda bem que gostaste do nome do banco dela XD espero que tenhas gostado do final da fic! Obrigada pelo review, BJUXX

**xia-thebladergirl**: Oi! Espero que tenhas gostado de saber o nome do Kai! XD na minha opinião não é nada de especial mas pronto…ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior! Pois é, eles são mesmo preguiçosos xPP pois é, a Margorete é maluca por dinheiro…ainda bem que gostaste do nome do banco XDD lembrei-me dele por causa do BES XPP espero que tenhas gostado do ultimo capitulo! Obrigada pelo review! BJUXX

PS: Adorei a tua resposta ao review que eu mandei para este ultimo capitulo que postaste da tua fic (acho que foi o 5 né?) a sério, gostei mesmo! Quem me dera responder tão bem aos reviews, loooooool

**Camy Hiwatari**: Oi mia! Que bom que gostou! Bem se você achou o capitulo anterior enorme imagino esse XDD que bom que gostou da parte do Tyson com a Hilary, agora no fim eu resolvi botar mais romance porque teve muuuuuuuuito pouco durante a fic. Bom, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e do seu namorado XDD brigada pelo revie, BJUXX

Aki: Bem e agora vou dizer o final de cada personagem ok?

**Kai: **Bem, com a sua personalidade de volta, o Kai voltou a ser frio com toda a gente apesar ter começado a falar mais. Neste momento está numa viagem pela América com os seus irmãos e a sua tia devido ao facto de eles terem insistido muito. Ok estou a gozar, ele só foi porque se não fosse era deserdado XDD.

**Tyson: **Lembram-se daquilo que ele disse sobre ser insuportável? Bem agora ainda está pior. Ele e a Hilary continuam a namorar, se é que se pode chamar namoro àquilo… pois aquilo que a Hilary disse sobre gostar dele insuportável foi só pra despistar! A verdade é que eles passam a vida a discutir. Mas enfim, não é nada de novo u.u.

**Hilary: **Bem, como eu disse no final do Tyson, ele e a Hilary continuam a namorar e a discutir. Pediu ao Tyson para lhe ensinar a lutar beyblade e por incrível que pareça, da ultima vez que lutaram ela conseguiu ganhar e por isso discutiram outra vez XD.

**Max: **Depois de ter trocado de personalidade com o Kenny, o resto do pessoal obrigou-os a irem apanhar com outro raio na cabeça para não terem mais problemas. Agora o Max continua a ter a sua obsessão por doces e por mostarda, mas agora está pior porque as estas duas ele juntou a sua nova obsessão por couve-flor! As três dão uma mistura… ai, eu nem quero pensar senão ainda me dá uma coisa má.

**Ray: **Depois de toda aquela confusão, o Ray quis descansar e por isso foi uns dias para a sua aldeia lá na China. Quer dizer, era suposto serem só uns dias mas ele começou a namorar com a Mariah e agora está lá a viver outra vez.

**Kenny: **O Kenny ficou muito impressionado com tudo o que aconteceu e, depois de ter sofrido a troca de personalidade na pele, decidiu começar a estudar as propriedades dos trovões e se era realmente possível que meros trovões conseguissem trocar as personalidades das pessoas. O seu estudo ainda está a decorrer mas sem grandes resultados.

**Aki:** Está a viajar com os irmãos a mãe pela América. Foi ela que convenceu os outros a fazerem aquela viajem para poderem espairecer. Anda por todas as lojas de todos os países a comprar roupa, calçado e outros acessórios da NIKE.

**Kia: **A Kia continua com a sua dupla personalidade, aliás, com todo este stress acho que ficou com tripla personalidade, pois ou está simpática, ou está fria, ou está uma autêntica doida varrida. Esperemos que a viajem pela América lhe faça bem.

**Iak: **O Iak está muito transtornado porque a mãe não o deixou levar a Armelinda na viajem. Não posso garantir que não se divirta, mas à noite não consegue dormir porque sente falta da sua vaquinha u.u.

**Mia: **A Mia conseguiu convencer a mãe a deixá-la ir morar pra casa dos primos e foi para o Brasil com o Pedro. Neste momento espera ansiosamente que a Aki e o resto do pessoal cheguem ao Brasil, sim porque é o próximo destino deles. Acho que a presença do Kai durante aquele tempo que estiverem lá não vai afectar a sua relação com o Pedro, visto que está a conseguir esquecê-lo.

Personagens convidados

**Avô do Tyson: **Continua a comprar volumes do manga CardCaptor Sakura e agora também outros.

**Mariam: **Comprou um telemóvel de propósito para emprestar ao Max cada vez que o encontrasse na praia. ¬¬

**Miúdo a comer um chupa-chupa: **Continua a comer chupa-chupas no meio da rua para fazer inveja a pessoas como o Max.

**Nicole: **Passou para o nível 1 de bruxaria com um galo enorme na cabeça, mas não perdeu o gosto por dar chupa-chupas a miúdos desesperados e de ir contra as árvores xD.

**Dona Margorete Amargurada: **Com todo o dinheiro que ganhou á pala do Kai, a dona Margorete abriu um consultório de vidência e anda a ganhar ainda mais dinheiro.

**Armelinda: **Ficou muito chateada por não ter podido ir para a América entrou em depressão. Agora é acompanhada por uma psicóloga especializada em depressões estranhas.

**Mordomo do Kai: **Continua a fazer o seu trabalho normalmente, acrescentando o facto de que foi promovido a "Mordomo que atende telefonemas desesperados de pessoas desesperadas e mal-educadas".

**Pedro: **Voltou para o Brasil e está muito feliz com a Mia.

Aki: acho que não me esqueci de ninguém. Agora vamos ás perguntas e respostas!

**1 – Porque é que os raios que atingiram o Kai, o Tyson e também o Max e o Kenny, não os machucaram e nem sequer lhe estragaram a roupa?**

Porque aqueles raios são mágicos e são mandados para dar lições de moral ás pessoas e não para lhes fazer mal. Além disso quem comanda aqueles raios são os Todos Poderosos do céu de quem tanto a dona Margorete fala e, por isso é que ela nunca fica sem dinheiro. Tem sempre pessoas novas com problemas causados por trovões.

**2 – Porque é que a Aki é a única que tem um ponto final ao lado quando faz cara de "¬¬" (fica assim ¬¬.)?**

Porque ela tem um sinal ao canto do olho XDDD.

**3 – De onde é que surgiu o Pedro?**

Bem, inicialmente o Pedro não estava nos meus planos, mas como o meu primo disse que queria ter uma personagem na fic e a Mia disse que queria um namorado eu juntei as coisas XDD. Não fez mal nenhum, até porque a Mia não podia ficar com o Kai, por isso assim ficou bem XD

**4 – Afinal como é que eles se conheceram?**

Foi assim, quando a Mia foi para o Brasil visitar os primos, não sabia onde ficava a casa deles. Foi então que encontrou o Pedro na rua e pediu-lhe informações. Ela teve sorte porque o Pedro morava mesmo ao lado dos primos dela e levou-a até lá. Depois eles começaram a sair e começaram a namorar e o resto vocês já sabem.

Hilary: Não é a história de amor mais bonita que já ouviram?

Leitores: Não.

**5 – Onde é que eu fui buscar o nome Kaito para o Kai?**

Inicialmente o Kai não era pra se chamar Kaito, mas depois eu comecei a ver o anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch e tem lá um rapaz que se chama Kaito, então e pensei em dar esse nome ao Kai e dei uma volta de 180 graus à história do "a resposta está no nome".

**6 – o que é que a Saint Tail estava a fazer no Pokémon?**

Não faço ideia ok? Devia ser um episódio especial ou coisa assim.

**7 – Porque é que ultimamente tenho postado a fic de madrugada?**

Porque quando eu acabo de escrever os capítulos já não é muito cedo e depois ainda me meto a escrever aquelas cenas adicionais que não têm a ver com a história e que não me apetece deixar para o dia seguinte e por isso acabo por postar de madrugada, o que não faz diferença nenhuma.

Kai: Mas quem é que se interessa por isso?

Tyson: Tu ¬¬'''

**8 – Porque e que estou a fazer estas perguntas e a respondê-las?**

Porque achei que haviam coisas que deviam ser esclarecidas. Alem do mais não tenho mais nada pra fazer n.n'''

Aki: E pronto, acho que já está tudo. Só me falta dizer MUITO MAS MESMO MUITO OBRIGADO A TODOS OS QUE LERAM A FIC E QUE MANDARAM REVIEWS, E MESMO AOS QUE LERAM E NÃO MANDARAM REVIEWS! FICO MUITO CONTENTE POR SABER QUE GOSTARAM! X)))))))

Iak: E aqui está a minha deixa. Pessoal quero que saibam que vou ter muitas saudades vossas TT.TT

Kia: Pára lá com a lamechice que eu quero ir-me embora ¬¬.

Iak: Calma! Só queria dizer aos meus fãs que eu é que acabei por me tornar vosso fã! Abraços pra todos, espero que nos voltemos a ver!

Kia: Já acabaste?

Iak: Já!

Kia: Óptimo, já podemos ir embora?

Aki: Mais uma vez obrigado! Até à próxima! Pronto Kia, vamos embora.

Kia: Já não era sem tempo.

BJUXX


End file.
